A Samouraï's Love
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: C'est très certainement ce que l'on pourrait appeler le destin, oui Ban ne trouvait pas d'autres mots, le destin avait choisi les Get Backers pour rendre le sourire à un jeune tigre qui avait vu son cœur ravis par un dragon.
1. Il ne faut pas toucher n'importe quoi

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

La lune montait lentement dans le silence du Mugenjô on entendait encore vaguement les bruits de la ville dans le lointain. Enfin...ce que l'on entendait surtout c'était les jurons et les plaintes d'un jeune homme brun accompagnée d'un blond qui essayait désespérément de le convaincre de continué à avancer.

"Rappelle moi encore une fois pourquoi je te suis dans cette merde à une heure pareille !"

"Ban-chaaaannn ! Ne soit pas si méchant...et puis si tu ne voulait pas..."gémi le chibi-blond percher sur l'épaule du brun

"Crétin, tu as dit que ma présence était absolument nécessaire."

"Ah oui c'est vrai..." fit Ginji après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ban soupira lourdement, mais il tapota doucement le tête du chibi-blond.

"Tu es incorrigible, qu'est ce que je ne ferait pas pour toi..." il eu un sourire distant qui échappa au blond

"Je suis désolé Ban-chan, mais Makubex avait l'air si inquiet au téléphone...je suis persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain."

Ban grommela en repensant au coup de téléphone qui les avaient dérangés dans un moment intime. Ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, juste le temps pour le brun de retirer son pantalon et hop, Ginji était au téléphone avec le jeune maitre du Mugenjô.

Repoussant tant bien que mal ses idées de meurtres et ses envie de torturer un certain gamin. Ban dut bien admettre que c'était le visage de Ginji, un profond trouble assombrissant ses yeux chocolats, qui l'avait poussé à accepter d'accompagner son partenaire dans le château infini.

Et maintenant, il en étaient là dans le Mugenjô, Ban ayant oublié ses résolutions faisait ouvertement paraître son mécontentement.

"N'empêche que je te jure que si ça pouvait attendre, je vous tord le cou à toi et au geek."

"Ban-chan ne ferait jamais ça." lui fit le chibi-blond en lui tirant la langue.

Ban soupira une nouvelle fois, cela commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude, Ginji était juste trop mignon. Au moins personnes ne les avaient dérangés en chemin, cet endroit avait tendance à attirer toutes les bizarreries possibles, il voulait que ce problème soit vite résolu et que lui et son blond puisent reprendre là ou ils en étaient restés.

Il jeta un coup sur son portable, vérifiant le plan que le petit génie leur avaient envoyé par mail. Un sourire fit son chemin sur son beau visage, ça au moins c'était réglé.

"Nous y sommes. C'est ce bâtiment." fit il.

Ginji daigna enfin descendre de son épaule, reprenant sa forme normale il fixa son coéquipier dans les yeux.

"Je ne voulait pas t'embêter Ban-chan...mais..."

Ban posa une main sur sa joue, le coupant dans sa phrase.

"Ne te fatigue pas...tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser sans arrêt." ajouta il en attirant le blond contre lui.

Ginji passa ses bras atour des épaules du brun, regardant le vieil immeuble inquiétant du coin de l'œil. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir y allé en pleine nuit...

"Assure toi quant même de me récompenser comme il se doit." fit il avec un sourire un peut pervers.

Ginji émit un petit ricanement et frotta son nez contre celui de Ban, toute inquiétudes momentanément bannis de son esprit. La force de Ban l'enveloppait.

"Tout ce que tu voudras Ban-chan."

Le brun préféra ne pas répondre, gardant ses pensées pour lui, il se défit de l'étreinte de l'autre jeune et lui prit la main exerçant une pression réconfortante dessus

"Allons y, j'aimerai pas moisir ici." fit il en poussant une imposante porte métallique.

Les deux récupérateurs se stoppèrent juste après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un espèce d'entrepôt. Il y avait ça et là, des objet divers recouvert par des bâches au couvertures poussiéreuses. Une sorte de balcon avec un rambarde en fer leur faisait face depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, menant à un étage supérieur, de la lumière semblait en provenir.

Une ombre se dessina, coupant la lumière, quelqu'un se pencha en appuyant ses mains sur la rambarde. Le contre jours empêcha les Get Backers de bien distinguer de qui il pouvait s'agir, il adoptèrent immédiatement une position défensive.

"Vous êtes venus ? J'aurai crû que vous attendriez demain matin..."

C'était indéniablement le voix de Makubex, Ginji ne manqua pas une seconde et agita vigoureusement son bras.

"Maku-chan, c'est bon de te revoir !"

Makubex cligna des yeux, ils s'étaient vus il y'a quoi, trois jours ? Ah il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas questionner Ginji.

Ban croisa les bras et recommença à marmonner dans sa barbe, encore une fois il avait des envies qui ne correspondait pas à son sang noble.

"Ton problème avait l'air urgent," il pointa Ginji du doigt, "L'autre animal là était intenable."

Ils ne purent voir le sourire du jeune garçon, toujours caché par le contre jour.

"Ça l'est...je suis content que vous ayez put faire aussi vite, venez me rejoindre, prenez l'échelle sur la gauche."

L'enfant se déplaça disparaissant dans la lumière. Ginji jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, mais Ban ne s'en préoccupa pas et l'entraina à allé rejoindre le gamin aux cheveux d'argent.

Mauvaise idée que d'avoir laissé Ginji grimper avant lui à l'échelle, cela lui rappelait trop ce dont il avait été privée quelques heures auparavant. Tentant de détourner son regard, quelque chose percuta de plein fouet l'héritier de la Witch Queen.

Quelle était cette sensation...jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose, cela faisait frissonner toute son âme et il put dire que Ginji l'avait ressenti lui aussi quant le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Le blond le regarda un instant, ne sachant réellement pas quoi faire, d'un signe de tête, Ban l'invita à continué d'avancer. Au final, cette sensation n'avait vraiment de très menaçant, c'était plutôt intrigant.

Arrivé en haut de la plate forme, Ban constata avec émerveillement l'objet qui était la source de la seule lumière qui éclairait tout l'entrepôt. Makubex se tenait à une distance respectable de l'objet. Ginji lui s'avança, la bouche grande ouverte.

C'était de forme circulaire, ressemblant à une tâche d'encre répandu sur le sol. Le brun aurait pu comparer cela à une goutte de ciel tombé de nuages. La couleur était si pure et elle était en perpétuelle agitation, la lumière faisant des ombres et des formes chimériques sur le visage ébahi de son partenaire. Il avait déjà vu cette chose avant...l'ennui c'est qu'il ne ce souvenait plus où...

"Comme c'est beau..." fit Ginji

"Qu'est ce que c'est, ce n'est pas un truc virtuel ?" demanda Ban

Makubex s'avança vers Sakura assise dans un coin, Ban ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là. La jeune femme assise était concentré sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, tapant sans arrêt sur les touches du clavier faisant sans doutes des calus complexe.

"Non, nous n'arrivons toujours pas à définir de quoi il s'agit. Encore une chance que ce ne soit pas apparu en plein milieu d'une rue."

"Ce pourrait il que ce soit dangereux ?" s'enquit Ginji, inquiet pour la sécurité de ses nombreux amis

Ban se plongea dans ses pensées, attendant la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

"C'est pour ça que je vous ai demander de venir."

Ginji arqua un sourcil, faisant le tour de la chose.

"Quant dit tu Ban ?"

"C'est de la magie, il n'y pas de doute." répondit il froidement.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui, mais il ne continua pas son explication. Après de longues secondes de silence Sakura s'exclama soudainement.

"Il ce passe quelque chose ! L'algorithme bouge !"

"Ce n'est rien, ce truc réagis probablement à mon sang." rassura Ban.

Cela ne calma pas Sakura pour autant, Makubex regardait par dessus son épaule la suite de chiffre qui commençait vraiment à s'affoler. Il se renfrogna.

"C'est dangereux alors ?" demanda à nouveau Ginji.

Le blond c'était accroupi devant la flaque, observant les reflets lumineux sur la peau de sa main avec une expression enfantine, c'était vraiment fascinant.

"Non, ce n'est pas dangereux, si l'on y touche pas, Ginji !!!"

Ginji, trop absorbé par la beauté de cette étrange chose magique n'entendit que le début de la phrase de Ban et posa son index sur le dessus avec un sourire curieux de sentir la texture, il comprit son en entendant son nom crié avec détresse et quant il sentit une force se refermer sur son doigt.

"Ban-chan !"

D'un coup sec la chose le tira, il s'y retrouva enfoncé jusqu'au coude, il se retenait au béton avec l'aide de sa main libre, la sueur perlant rapidement sur son front et sa mâchoire serrer témoignait de son effort pour résisté à la force qui tentait de l'entrainé.

"Accroche toi Ginji !" Ban était déjà entrain de l'aidé à ce dégager. "Ginji !" et Makubex s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Les deux garçons sentirent toute la force qui tentait d'attiré Ginji, comment faisait il pour résisté ? Même Ban avait du mal. Sakura semblait paniqué, elle observait la scène avec impuissance réfléchissant rapidement à un plan en voyant les calculs sur son ordinateur.

"Mais qu'est...que c'est...que ce truc !" Ban forçait mais Ginji n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

"Ban...gnh...j'ai mal...ce truc et vachement froid !" Ginji commençait à faiblir.

Ban réfléchit rapidement lui aussi, ça résolution se finalisa quant il entendit l'épaule du blond craqué, cette chose allait lui arraché le bras si il n'agissait pas vite.

"Gamin, lâche Ginji." son ton était si détaché et froid que Makubex en frissonna.

"Mais..."

"Maku...fait ce qu'il demande !"

Les ordres de Ginji faisaient toujours leurs effet sur lui, il le lâcha immédiatement, se retirant au côté de Sakura. Le maitre du Jagan prit encore plus de pression sans l'aide du petit génie. Il enveloppa Ginji dans ses bras, murmurant dans son oreille.

"Fait moi confiance, Gin, quant je te le dirait tu lâcheras tout."

"Nhgm..." Ginji hocha la tête, Ban saurait les tirés de là.

Le brun retourna ses yeux océan vers le duo d'informaticiens qui regardait la scène avec appréhension et inquiétude.

"Vous deux, vous avez intérêt à nous sortir de là."

Sakura paru inquiète, mais le visage de Makubex était fermé et son allure déterminé. Il hocha la tête sèchement.

Ban leur fit un sourire rassurant.

"Lâche !"

Et le blond s'exécuta, la chose ne manqua pas de les happer tout les deux, les attirants dans ses profondeurs froides et sombre.

Ginji cru qu'il allait vomir tellement la sensation de nausée qui l'assaillit fut violente. C'était comme si tout ses organes étaient déplacé alors que son corps ne l'était pas, il ne voyait rien, mais voyait tout à la fois, c'était un sensation horrible, sa tête semblait sur le point d'explosé. La voix de Ban lui apporta un soupçon de réalité.

"Ferme les yeux, détend toi, ça va passé."

"Pardonne moi Ban-chan." ne put il s'empêcher de prononcé.

Une légère pression sur son bras lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais été question de lui en vouloir. Ginji fini par perdre conscience.

Ooooooooooooooo

Dans le calme d'une plaine verdoyante raisonna soudainement les sabots de cheveux au trot. Un jeune homme se trouvait à la tête de se groupe, vêtus comme des samouraïs d'un époque ancienne.

Lui était tout vêtu de rouge, or et blanc, arborant fièrement les armoiries de son clan. Un bandeau rouge sur son front ondulait au gré du vent de même que ses long cheveux brun aux reflets de miels ramené en une queue basse dans sa nuque.

Sanada Genjiro Yukimura affichait un sourire ravis, son seigneur serait fier de lui.

Enfin le traité de paix tant désiré était signé, sa mission accomplit il rentrait victorieux accompagné de son escorte. Uesugi Kenshin avait accepté une paix certes éphémère, il le savait, mais en ces temps de guerres perpétuelles, un peut de repos n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

"Seigneur Yukimura !" l'un de ses hommes interrompis son train de pensée.

Yukimura lui adressa un regard, lui signifiait qu'il l'écoutait.

"Deux hommes étranges on été repérer un peut plus loin, l'un deux semble blessé, c'est peut être un piège. Doit t'ont les mettre aux arrêts ?"

Le jeune seigneur renouvela son sourire.

"Ce ne serra pas nécessaire, je vais voir par moi même."

D'un coup d'étrier, il poussa son cheval en avant, répandant un murmure dans le rang des soldats qu'il dépassaient.

Oooooooooooooooo

Ginji ouvrit un œil, perturbé par les puissants rayons du soleil. Il se redressa et se gratta la tête, bâilla pour faire disparaître les dernières bribes de sommeil. Combien de temps avait il dormi....une minute ? Tout lui revint en mémoire, l'appel de Makubex, le Mugenjô, la tâche bleu, Ban...Ban !

"Ban-chan !"

"Tu te réveille enfin..."

Le blond se retourna au son de la voix de son amant, Ban était tout simplement assis derrière lui, attendant son réveil. Il se jeta sur lui sans plus attendre.

"Ban-chan ! Ban-chan ! J'ai eu si peu, ou on est ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

Noyé sous le flot de questions, Ban ne parvint pas a en répondre à une seule, il avait trop mal à la tête, il fut forcé de plaqué sa main contre la bouche de Ginji pour le faire taire.

"Tait toi s'il te plait, j'ai un putain de marteau dans le crâne."

L'ex-Raitei prit enfin suffisamment de recul pour se rendre compte de l'était déplorable de son partenaire.

La sueur perlait sur le front de Ban, son souffle sortait de sa bouche en halètements laborieux, ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la douleur et il enserrait ses côtes avec l'un de ses bras.

"Ban-chan...qu'est ce que tu as."

Un hérissement retenti, Ginji se redressa par réflexe, protégeant son amour.

"Quelqu'un approche." fit le Raitei sur ses gardes.

Le brun lui enserra le bras.

"Gin...nous ne savons pas ou nous sommes, fait attention à ce que tu va dire, ne dit pas que nous sommes un couple, on ne sait pas comment ils pourraient réagir..."

"Bien sûr Ban." même cela était évident dans la tête de Ginji.

Le cheval s'arrêta à quelque mètres d'eux et le blond fut abasourdi par la figure qui en descendit.

C'était un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, un long bandeau rouge couvrant son front. Ses beau yeux marrons expressifs rencontrèrent ceux de Ginji qui s'étonnait encore de l'allure de celui ci. Sa tenu n'était pas commune, une veste rouge laissant son torse finement dessiné libre à la vue, une sorte de ceinture armure de la même couleur et un pantalon blanc au motif de flamme tout aussi rouge. Son visage félin avait une expression à la fois de curiosité et de fierté de combattre.

Inconnu prit en main les deux grandes lance qui étaient jusque la attaché dans son dos. Ginji fit un pas de recul toujours sur la défensive, il y avait portant quelque chose dans le regard de cette étrange jeune homme qui réveillait en lui un sentiment de douceur. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ce petit avait le sang chaud.

"Je suis Sanada Genjiro Yukimura ! Qui êtes vous et d'où venez vous ?"

Ginji jeta une regard à Ban, il libéra un souffle qu'il ne c'était pas aperçu qu'il retenait? Ce jeune homme avait tout simplement eu peur d'eux.

"Je suis Amano Ginji et voici Midô Ban." fit Ginji en portant sa main à son cœur, il voulait en calmé le battement.

Ban lança son regard bleu sur Yukimura et celui si se détendit, il rangea ses lance. Ginji continua après avoir inventé une histoire qu'il jugea valable.

"Nous nous sommes perdus en cherchant une ville, mon ami ne se sent pas bien du tout."

Ban soupira, bien joué Ginji, tu pouvait pas trouvé plus nul.

"Vraiment ?" Yukimura s'approcha pour regardé Ban de plus prêt. "C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très frai..."

Ban grogna, de quel droit ce permettait il de le jugé ce gringalet ?

"Je peut vous conduire chez mon oyakata-sama si vous voulez. On vous soignera la bas."

Ginji eu a peine entendu le début qu'il se jeta sur Yukimura tout rétrécit dans sa forme chibi.

"Ouuuuuuuuuiiiiii ! Merci ! J'étais si inquiet pour mooonnnn Baaaaannn-chhhhaaaannn."

Pendant une seconde Ban eu vraiment peur que ce jeune soldat ne tue l'amour de sa vie, mais il ne s'attendit vraiment pas mais alors vraiment pas à ce que ce jeune brun ne se roule par terre, tordu de rire sous les action du blond. En même temps il était bien tout aussi naïf...

"Chattttttouiiiilllllleesss !!" cria Yukimura.

"Regarde Ban-chan ! Tu trouve pas qu'il ressemble à un petit chat ! T'a vue une fait il à les cheveux longs ! Ils son tout doux !" Ginji attrapa le bout des cheveux de Yukimura et les agita au vent.

Yukimura ne fit que rire de plus bel. Ban ne se serait pas retenu d'un sarcasme ou d'un sale commentaire s'il n'avait pas soudainement tourné de l'œil, il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

"Ban !"

TBC


	2. Une nuit d'orage

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Note : Oyakata-sama signifie seigneur.**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 2**

Un coup de tonnerre retenti, faisant se crisper Ginji. La pluie avait commencé à tomber au moment ou ils étaient arrivé dans un immense palais au style ancien. Le blond n'avait pas eu le temps de s'émerveiller de l'architecture. Seul Ban comptait a ses yeux.

L'état du brun avait été au plus mal, Ginji l'avait enveloppé dans se veste et le tenait serré contre lui, mal à l'aise sur le cheval de Yukimura.

Celui ci avait eu bien du mal à retenir les deux hommes, l'état du brun était inquiétant et il n'avait pas réfléchit plus que ça avant de les conduire au plus vite au palais de son seigneur, faisant fit des protestations qui fusèrent parmi ses hommes. Ces deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas une menace comme ils le prétendaient, c'était son intuition qui le lui disait et son seigneur lui avait toujours appris à la respectée.

Maintenant, Ginji surveillait Ban, agenouillé devant lui. Il avait été allongé sur un futon dans une pièce aux murs ornées, les murs et les portes coulissantes en boiseries et papier de riz. Le blond remonta le lourd kimono de soie qui recouvrait le brun. Les yeux dans le vague, il écouta le bruits des respirations saccadées perturbé par le tintement de la pluie sur les tuiles.

L'orage gronda une nouvelle fois, encore plus violemment que la précédente et Ginji se retrouva à frotté ses bras nus pour atténué le frisson qui le parcouru. Cet orage était d'un sauvage et d'une violence...une force naturelle à l'état pure...tout son corps semblait en réclamé l'énergie de plus c'était probablement la seule source électrique à des kilomètres à la ronde...mais Ginji ne voulait pas...il devait protéger Ban...

Cet endroit...c'était perturbant, il ne trouvait aucun repaires, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Tout était si différent, tant de questions restaient sans réponse. Ou avaient il atterris ? Comment allaient ils rentrée chez eux ? Cela était il même possible ? Était-ce cet étrange endroit qui avait causé la maladie de Ban ? Plus que jamais auparavant, Ginji connu la peur...pas la peur de perdre son partenaire, non, Ban trouvera un moyen de ce tiré de là, Ban-chan était invincible...mais allait il un jour revoir les autres ?

Le blond lâcha un soupir, ses yeux se posèrent sur son amant qui semblait s'être calmé.

"Au mois je t'ai toi...Ban-chan..." Ginji serra les lunettes violettes qu'il gardait sur ses genoux.

Le brun émit une sorte de gémissement, comme pour lui répondre. Le blond fit un sourire peiné en repoussant du front de son partenaire, les mèches brunes collées par la sueur.

"Mon dieu, tu es brulant." fit il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le blond se retourna au son de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Yukimura fit son entré. L'éclat blanc de son yakuta aveugla presque l'ex Raitei qui se dit que cela le changea vraiment, sauf son bandeau rouge toujours présent. Il accompagné d'une jeune femme, sans doute une servante, portant un plateau. Ginji se rassura un peu, il commençait à ce demander où était passé son nouvel ami, celui ci semblait être la seul source de paix qu'il trouvait en cet endroit.

"Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?"

Ginji secoua la tête négativement, retournant son regard vers son partenaire.

"Je suis désolé, mais avec cet orage, je n'ai pas pu trouvé de guérisseur...et Oyakata-sama qui n'est toujours pas revenu." le petit chats prit un air grave, inquiet pour son seigneur.

"Ce n'est rien Sanada-san...vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, je ne peut que vous remercié." fit Ginji avec un sourire sincère.

"Tu devrait plutôt remercier mon Oyakata-sama quant il reviendra, mais je t'en prit appelle moi Yukimura." Le général fit un sourire concurrençant celui du blond.

Ginji n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être cet Oyakata-sama dont le jeune brun n'arrêtait pas de parler mais il fit tout comme et accepta la proposition avec un hochement de tête.

"Alors appelle moi Ginji."

Yukimura sourit et fit signe à la servante de déposer son plateau à côté de Ginji, elle s'exécuta, fit une révérence et laissa les trois hommes entres eux. C'est la que Ginji remarqua que le petit chat portait lui aussi quelque chose dans ses bras, une masse de tissu soigneusement plié.

"J'ai demandé à ce que l'on vous prépare à manger, il y a aussi quelques médicaments pour la fièvre de Midô-san." il déposa le tas de linge à côté du plateau. "Voilà aussi quelques vêtements secs et plus confortables, il ne faudrait pas que tu tomba malade toi aussi."

En fait c'était surtout parce que les vêtements étranges que portaient ses deux hommes étaient déjà à l'origine de folles rumeurs...Yukimura n'avait pas envie que l'on dise du mal d'eux dans leur dos. Il c'était en quelque sorte prit d'affection pour eux, qui partageait visiblement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier.

Ginji en eu presque les larmes aux yeux, lui qui croyait en la bonté de chaque personnes fut étonné de trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi gentil.

"Merci."

Le blond tendit la main pour prendre une boulette de riz à l'air alléchante quant un nouveau coup de tonnerre le fit sursauté. Un filet de courant bien visible s'était échappé d'entre ses doigts. Craignant que Yukimura ne l'ait vu, il ramena sa main contre lui dans un mouvement brusque. Mais le brun n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ? Le truc la avec ta main ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?" s'enquit il.

"Euh...je..." Ginji hésitait à répondre, le traiterait il différemment si il savait ?

Yukimura c'était assis à côté de lui, le fixant avec insistance, un sourire dans le regard, Ginji senti un léger rougissement faire son chemin sur ses joues. Non, il n'avait rien à craindre, Yukimura était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

"Mon corps réagit à la foudre, je peut la maitriser, regarde...mais s'il te plait n'en parle à personne, Ban me passerait un savon."

Et comme toute démonstration valaient mieux que des paroles Ginji releva sa main et laissa courir des petites étincelles le long de sa main et entre ses doigts.

Les yeux marrons de Yukimura s'agrandirent de surprise et Ginji se crispa comme s'attendant à recevoir un coup de Ban.

"C'est génial ! Je n'avait jamais vu ça avant ! Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Ginji. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça moi aussi, ce serait super pour protéger Oyakata-sama et je..."

"Seigneur Yukimura ! Le seigneur Shingen et rentré, il vous demande."

Un garde passa par la porte ouverte et interrompis Yukimura, Ginji eu comme l'impression qu'il devrait remercié ce garde parce que le monologue du brun aurait put durée encore longtemps...il soupira intérieurement.

"Je doit y allé Ginji, pourvus que Midô-san se rétablisse bien."

"Encore merci Yukimura et bonne chance." Ginji ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ajouté ça.

Le jeune homme se sauva après s'être incliné, ses pied nus résonnant sur le boit du planché. Une fois de plus, le blond se retrouva seul avec ses inquiétudes. Son regard se posa sur les vêtements qui lui avait porté l'autre garçon, il était vrai que les siens étaient toujours humides d'avoir été sous l'orage.

Il souleva l'étouffe se trouvant au dessus de la pile, il ne put retenir un petit rire en dépliant un yakuta vert, l'autre était bleu pale, on ne pouvait pas reproché à Yukimura d'avoir mauvais goût quant il s'agissait de choisir les vêtements des autres.

Ginji se changea, envoyant ses vêtements mouillé rejoindre ceux de Ban dans un coin de la chambre. Son nez lui rappela qu'il avait oublié les boules de riz et son estomac fit un bruit atroce.

"Ginji ?" la voix de Ban était faible et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

"Ban-chan ? ! tu es réveillé ?" Ginji était de nouveau penché sur son amant.

"Tout va bien ?" fit Ban.

"Moi oui, mais c'est toi l'important ! Yukimura nous a conduit dans un palais, il est vraiment gentil."

"Je ne sait pas Gin." Ban cligna des yeux, la faible lumière de la lanterne prêt du couple le fit visiblement souffrir. "Dans mon état je ne pourrait pas te protéger avant un moment..."

"Tu va rester longtemps comme ça ?" l'inquiétude était évidente dans la voix de Ginji, il avança sa main pour prendre celle de son partenaire.

"Ne me touche pas !" Ban se retira sous les couvertures.

Le blond sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux, il éloigna son regard de Ban, pourquoi venait il de le rejeté avec tant de férocité, qu'avait il fait pour mérité ça.

"Ban, je...je vais te laissé." le blond se leva pour partir, ne voulant pas pleuré devant son amour.

"Non ! Attend, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...bordel j'ai mal à la tête..."

Le blond se retourna pendant un instant, puis rejoignit finalement sa place au près de Ban, il ouvrit le petit paquet blanc que Yukimura avait laissé sur le plateau dévoilant trois petites boules vertes ressemblant à des petits points. Ginji fronça le nez de dégout, pauvre Ban, mais là il l'avait bien mérité.

"Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, Yukimura m'a donné ça pour la faire baisser."

Ban tenta de se redressé et pendant une seconde Ginji hésita à lui porté assistance, le brun lui avait douloureusement fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas chercher son contact. Et c'était à cet instant qu'il en avait le plus besoin.

Le détenteur du Jagan parvint a trouvé une position assise, la douleur transparaissant dans ses traits, toujours sans un mot, il prit les médicaments des mains de Ginji prenant soin de ne pas entrée en contact avec le moindre centimètre de peau.

"Aurait tu de l'eau ?" fit il simplement, la voix cassé par la fatigue.

L'autre ne répondit pas, trouvant une jar sur le plateau, il remplit ce qui ressemblait à un mini bol et le tendis à Ban. Le brun avala les étranges pilules sans bronché, il avait confiance en Ginji et Ginji avait confiance en Yukimura, il y avait peut de chance pour que ce soit du poison. Tirant la langue pour atténué un peut l'horrible goût amer, le regard de Ban se posa dans la pièce sur aucunes choses de biens précises. Ginji regardait toujours ses mains posé sur ses genoux, attendant que Ban lui parle.

"Je te fournirais bien quelques explications, mais on ne sait pas à qui ce type qui nous espionne irait le raconter..."

Le blond releva soudainement la tête, regardant dans la même direction que son ami. Il fut très surprit de constaté qu'un homme sorti effectivement de l'ombre. Il portait une étrange combinaison au couleur camouflé et ses cheveux roussâtres était orienté vers l'arrière dans une étrange coupe de cheveux, il avait également trois sorte de tatouages vert sur le visage, un trait sur chaque joues et un autre lui barrant le nez.

"Tu n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire Midô-Ban. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à décelé ma présence aussi vite à mois d'être lui même ninja." fit il en se grattant distraitement le nez.

"Hum, merci, et à qui avons nous l'honneur ? Si ce n'est pas trop insister, monsieur le ninja ?"

"Sarutobi Sasuke. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais c'est mon boulot de vérifier que vous n'êtes pas des espions."

Ban s'étonna de ma facilité avec laquelle cet homme c'était présenté, n'y avait il aucune méfiance en ses lieux.

"Je vous promet que nous ne sommes pas venu pour vous faire du tord à vous ou à votre seigneur. Malheureusement je n'ait que ma parole pour vous assurer de ma bonne foie."

Ginji s'était relevé et avait prit la parole, oubliant qu'il en voulait toujours à Ban, il afficha une prestance digne de Raitei. Le brun aux yeux bleus resta interdit, il trouva Ginji...beau.

Le ninja sourit, semblant s'acquitter des paroles du blond, il se dirigea vers une autre porte coulissante.

"Je n'ait plus rein à faire ici, je doute que vous parliez de quoi que ce soit en m'a présence de toute façon. Bonne nuit." et il s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu, Ginji jura qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer, "J'espère que Yukimura sait ce qu'il fait."

le blond revint calmement s'agenouille au côtés de Ban, reprenant cet air incertain qu'il ne le quittait plus depuis que Ban l'avait rejeté. Le brun lui sourit tendrement, lui aussi il mourait d'envie de le touché pour le réconforter...mais il savait ce qu'il encourait. Soupirant, il commença ses explications

"Ce truc magique était un passage, ce genre de truc peut te conduire n'importe où, le présent, le futur, le passé, et même d'autres dimensions." Ban marqua une pause pour bien voir si Ginji comprenait ce qu'il disait. "Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait ouvert, alors en contrepartie...Witch King ou pas, ça m'a complètement vidé de ma magie."

"Mais...qui était ce alors ! Comment va t'ont rentrer !" Ginji se pencha soudainement sur lui, renversant pratiquement le plateau dans son geste.

Pour le punir, Ban, lentement, très lentement, prit une boule de riz dans l'assiette et la porta à sa bouche, il n'avait pas vraiment faim, ma sa douleur physique ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir taquiner son blond.

"Ban-chan !" s'impatienta il.

S'étouffant presque, Ban se senti obligé de reprendre. "Je ne peut pas savoir d'où ça vient, mais je crois que nous avons atterris dans le passé, dans l'aire Sengoku pour être exact."

"Comment peut tu en être aussi sûr ?"

"Tu veut bien arrêté de m'interrompre toute les cinq minutes ! J'ai mal à la tête."

Ginji recommença à faire la moue, Ban était rarement si grognon avec lui, et il détestait vraiment ça. Mais il se devait d'être patient si il voulait des réponses

"Sanada Yukimura, Sarutobi Sasuke...Takeda Shingen...ce sont tous des personnalités de cet époque, leur nom entrera dans l'histoire. Yukimura à l'air d'avoir entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans, ce qui nous placeraient à peut prêt vers 1580... ."Ban fit part de son raisonnement.

"Ban-chan sait tellement de choses." le blond ne put retenir son commentaire admiratif, son amant ne cesserait jamais de l'étonné, il était si intelligent, il ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

Ban roula des yeux et se rallongea doucement. "Quant mes pouvoirs reviendrons, je pourrait ouvrir un passage en sens inverse...l'ennui c'est que je ne sait pas combien de temps ça prendra."

L'ex Raitei baissa les yeux, commençant lui même à manger une boule de riz, son appétit quelque peut perdu, il avait tout pleins de questions en tête, mais si Ban ne voulait pas en parler de lui même, il n'avait pas le droit de le forcé. Il se rassura au moins de savoirs qu'il pourraient rentrée, il sourit intérieurement en disant qu'en fait c'était un peut comme des vacances pour lui et Ban.

"Ne soit pas si déprimé, tu sait que j'aime te voir sourire." la voix de Ban commençait déjà à prendre un ton ensommeillée." Pardonne moi de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure, le problème c'est que tu est encore couvert de résidus du passage et... aussi loin que va mon amour pour toi, te toucher serait une torture que je ne pourrait supporté à l'heure actuelle."

"Ban-chan...mais je comprend...Tu aurais du m'expliquer plus tôt, tu m'a fait peut tu sait ?" répondit le blond, son sourire retrouvé

Ginji se leva et Ban ne le vit plus, de toute façon il sentait déjà que le sommeil reprenait possession de son corps, il avait toujours besoins de repos, de plus maintenant qu'il avait clarifié les choses avec le blond, son esprit était en paix et ce même si il s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir rejeté avec tant de rudesse. Le blond et lui savait tout les deux qu'il saurait se faire pardonner.

L'autre garçon trainait quelque chose sur le sol et le bruit alerta le brun.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait ?"

"Je met un autre futon à côté du tien, suffisamment loin, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tu peut te rapproché...j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi."

cela lui avait coûté d'avoué une telle faiblesse, mais il était avec Ginji, il se réjouit de commencé à sentir la chaleur du blond dans le lit à côté du sien.

"Bonne nuit Ban-chan." la lumière s'éteignit lorsqu'il souffla la lanterne.

"Bonne nuit Gin, excuse moi encore..." la fin de sa phrase mourut dans un bâillement.

Après plusieurs minutes, alors que le jeune blond croyait son compagnon endormi, il l'entendit murmurer.

"Ginji ? Il y a de l'orage, tu ne va pas pouvoir dormir, non ?" le tonnerre grondait toujours dans le lointain, Ginji l'avait presque oublié.

"Je ne sait pas, on verra bien, je veille sur toi."

Il put sentir le sourire et les yeux du brun sur lui, alors qu'il entendait presque clairement ses pensées.

_"Tu n'aura jamais à me sauvé la vie, pas même dans un million d'année."_

Ban trouvait sa raison d'être en protégeant le blond.

TBC


	3. Dit moi qui je suit

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Note : Oyakata-sama signifie seigneur.**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 3**

La fraicheur des premières heures de l'aube eurent raison du sommeil de Ginji. D'une certaine façon, son yakuta avait glissé pendant le nuit et il avait maintenant un bras et la moitié du torse à l'air. Il frissonnant en remonta la couverture sur lui tentant de retrouvé le sommeil.

Un bruit insistant le perturba et ce n'était pas le ronflement de Ban. Curieux, il réajusta sa tenu, regarda une dernière fois Ban qui dormait paisiblement, toutes traces de douleur disparu de son beau visage et marcha maladroitement jusqu'à la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur. Il se frotta les yeux pour en retirer le sommeil, avant de ce rendre compte de qui était l'auteur du bruit.

Yukimura faisait des exercices dans le jardin. Ayant déjà revêtu son armure, il agitait habilement ses lances, les faisaient tournoyer et tentait de trouvé de nouvelles façons de les manipulées. Ses pieds se posaient avec aisance sur les graviers encore humide de la pluie tombée la veille

"Aaaahhh !"

C'était ses cris, bien qu'a peine soufflé, qui avaient réveillé Ginji.

Le jeune tigre exécuta un saut technique, rugissant presque."Yaaah !"

"Tu t'entraine si tôt ?"le blond s'en voulut de perturber son jeune ami, mais il ne put se retenir de faire un commentaire.

L'autre jeune homme sursauta, manquant de tombé à la renverse, il avait été trop concentré pour sentir le regard de Ginji dans son dos. Il se retourna, les reflets miels de ses cheveux brillant étrangement dans la lumière du soleil levant.

"Bonjour Ginji." répondit il avec un sourire. Un peut essoufflé.

Ginji, la bouche occupé par un bâillement ce contenta de lui répondre par un signe de sa main libre.

Apercevant un banc en pierre un peut plus loin dans la cours, il entreprit d'aller s'assoir dessus. Il avait enfiler une paire de tabis et de tongs trouvé à l'entrée, ces baquètes n'allant pas vraiment avec le yakuta.

"Ça te dérange si je te regarde ? Tes mouvements sont si gracieux, c'est impressionnant."

Malgré lui, le brun rougis légèrement à l'entente du compliment. Il avait toujours été un grand guerrier, un puissant samouraï en dépit de son jeune âge, admiré et connu par ses pairs, mais jamais personne ne lui avait encore dit qu'il était 'gracieux'.

"M-Merci, j'ai bientôt terminé de toute façon." bredouilla il

Ginji avait les yeux rivé sur lui, attentif au moindre de ses gestes, Yukimura ce donna à fond pour faire valoir sa réputation ignorant complètement que l'autre ne la connaissait pas. Le blond lui ne put s'empêcher de comparer aux katas que faisait parfois Ban, il avait devant lui un samouraï des temps anciens en chair et en os et comptait bien profité de cet opportunité pour apprendre quelques choses.

Un grognement sonore troubla la petite bulle dans laquelle les deux c'étaient enfermé. Yukimura regarda Ginji avec ses yeux brun-roux écarquillé.

"Tu as faim ?"

La réponse fut évidente quant le ventre de Ginji lui répondit à sa place. Se retenant de rire, le soldat de Kaï ramassa un sac en tissu qu'il avait laissé par terre, posa ses lances à la place, défit le nœud et ouvrit la boite en boit d'où émanait une bonne odeur de nourriture, la présentant à Ginji.

"Je peut bien te donner un peut de mon bento."

Chibi-Ginji se leva sur le banc et fit le signe de la victoire. "Yuki t'es mon sauveur !!!!"

Le brun cligna des yeux, 'Yuki' ? Ce simple surnom le ramena à un instant de sa vie qu'il tentait vainement d'oublier...il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait un jour osé l'appeler de cette façon.

Il se tenait devant lui, son charisme coupant tout mots qui auraient put se formé dans la gorge de Yukimura. Son casque orné d'un croissant de lune tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, révélant de longues mèches noisettes foncées encadrant un visage presque parfait. Le bandeau noir couvrant son œil ne faisait que rendre sa beauté plus mystérieuse.

"Masamune...dono ?" interrogea le petit chat.

Alors l'autre c'était avancé, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres, Yukimura perçu un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans cet œil unique à la couleur du mercure liquide. Il ne sut pas tout de suite si il devait le craindre ou bien...il eu un pas de recul, l'autre continua d'avancer.

Masamune posa sa main ganté sur son torse, couvrant une petite blessure qui saignait encore.

"Yuki..." son murmure suave raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles...

"Yuki ? Yukimura ? Eho ? Tu est encore la ?"

La main de Ginji, agitée devant ses yeux fini de le ramener à la réalité.

"Hein ? quoi ?"

"Tu as fait tombé ton bento par terre."

"Quoi ?" Yukimura constata en effet le contenu de la boite renversé à ses pieds et le visage plus qu'attrister de Ginji.

"Nooooonnn !!!! mes Dangoooosss son fichuuussss !!!" le brun tomba à genoux prenant entre ses doigts les friandises couvertes de poussières et écrasé pour la plupart, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ginji mis en note mentale de ne jamais, mais alors au grand jamais toucher les dangos de Yukimura, peut importe sa faim.

"Pourquoi vous faites tout ce raffut, j'ai besoin de repos moi."

Ban apparu à la porte, portant le yakuta bleu que Ginji avait laissé près de son lit. Il apparaissait fatigué à en jugé par les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, mais il semblait beaucoup mieux; il bâilla à s'en décroché la mâchoire.

"Ban-chan !" Ginji se précipita vers lui, voulant lui sauter dans les bras.

Yukimura continuait de pleurer ses dangos, il ne comprit pas vraiment quant Ginji s'arrêta brusquement, glissa sur un rond de gazon et termina la mâchoire dans le plancher.

"Aieeeeuhh."

En fait le blond s'était rappelé trop tard de ce que Ban lui avait dit hier soir en voyant l'alerte dans les yeux bleus. Maintenant son Ban-chan le regardait en agitant la tête alors qu'il frottait son menton endolori.

"Je ne peut toujours pas te toucher ? Non ?" le ton de Ginji attendrit Ban.

"Si tu prend un bain ça devrait aller..."lui dit Ban avec un sourire réconfortant.

"Le problème c'est que la salle de bain est inutilisable...je suis passé à travers les murs hier soir."

Les deux Get Backers fixèrent Yukimura avec des yeux ronds, le jeune tigre rougis légèrement, fit mine de resserrer ses cheveux et ajouta,

"C'est parce que j'ai dit à Oyakata-sama que je pensait que vous étiez des Kamis...mais il à raison, des Kamis ne peuvent pas tomber malade." son sourire rayonna.

En revanche, l'autre brun et le blond était incrédule...où avaient ils atterris ? Quel genre de seigneur enverrait leur général à travers les murs en punition pour avoir dit quelque chose de stupide, et surtout quel genre d'homme sortirait d'un truc pareil sans une égratignures ?

Rejetant toutes pensées négative sur la non humanité du jeune homme qu'ils avaient devant eux, Ginji se risqua à demander.

"N'y à t'il rien d'autre que je puise utilisé pour me laver ?" il était vrai que le blond se sentait un peut crasseux.

"Il y a une cascade un peut plus loin en amont, j'allais y aller de toute façon." fit Yukimura avec un air pensif.

Ginji regarda Ban puis Yukimura, puis à nouveau Ban. Le brun lui sourit et fit oui de la tête, il avait confiance en lui.

"Je peut venir ? "

"Évidemment ! Je revient, je vais chercher de quoi manger et de quoi ce laver."

"Attend !" le stoppa Ban ce rappelant de quelque chose, "On ne devrait pas rencontrer ton Oyakata-sama d'abord ?"

Le chaton fit non de la tête. "C'est bon, il à fait un long voyage et ne sera pas réveillé avant plusieurs heures. Vous pouvez en profiter pour vous reposer vous aussi Midô-san." et avec ça le jeune parti chercher d'autres paniers repas.

Le sourcil de Ban avait tiqué à l'entente de son nom, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait traité de cette manière. Mais bon, soit il faisait tomber les barrières, soit il faisait avec le respect que lui portait le jeune homme.

"Ban-chan...Yukimura à l'air si seul..." fit Ginji tristounet.

"Je sait...ce garçon n'est encore qu'un enfant, quoi qu'il en dise, mais il à déjà du voir tant de choses horribles, en un sens... il et comme nous..."

Ban s'assit à côté de son chéri, cherchant machinalement pour une cigarette, n'en trouvant pas il soupira lourdement, et ce ninja qui était encore planqué dans un coin...

"Dit moi...tu saurait pas par hasard, d'où à t'il trouvé l'idée que nous sommes de Kamis ?"

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire honteux.

"Je euh...j'ai laissé échappé quelques étincelles devant lui, à cause de l'orage d'hier soir."

la main de Ban aurait percuté l'arrière de ça tête si il aurait put, il se contenta d'un long soupir et d'un regard réprobateur, mais à prêt tout, ce n'était pas complètement la faute de Ginji.

Il restèrent plongé dans un silence apaisant, faisant passé tout leur mots dans leur gestes et leur regards. Pourtant le blond mit fin à ce silence, voulant formulé clairement sa pensée.

"J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui, tu sait...pour le remercier." fit il

Ban se retint de lui ébouriffé les cheveux. "On est les Get Backers, non ? Si le gamin à perdu son bonheur, on le lui retrouvera. Aussi vrai qu'on à cent pour cent de succès garanti."

"Presque." ajouta Ginji avec un petit rire.

"Voilà Ginji, comme ça on pourra manger une fois là bas. Il fait encore un peut froid, mais ça va ce réchauffé d'ici à ce qu'on arrive." Yukimura passa un bento emballé au blond.

"Et puis j'ai trouver du savon et du shampoing au fleurs de cerisier. Le meilleur de la région. Tu peut porté ?"

Et il déposa un baquet contenant des serviettes blanches, des brosses et le nécessaire de toilette dans les mains déjà bien remplit du garçon aux yeux chocolats, au moins ce n'était pas très lourd.

Ginji regarda le ciel pendant une seconde, regardant le soleil qui venait tout juste de ce lever.

"Euh ? Elle est à combien de temps cette cascade ?" il sembla inquiet

"Oh, juste une heure, une heure et demi de route, on ne peut vraiment y allé à cheval." Yukimura était tout sourire.

Ginji pensa une fois de plus qu'il avait affaire à un habitant d'une autre planète, il se laissa tombé sur le dos avec un gémissement. Ban se mit à rire doucement.

"Bon ben moi, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, bonne chance Gin." On entendit toujours le ricanement de Ban alors qu'il avait refermé la porte.

"Alors ? On y va ?"

Personne n'aurait put manquer la goutte de sueur qui se forma sur la tempe de Ginji.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent de la marche pour faire plus ample connaissance, Ginji parla énormément de ses amis, des choses importantes pour lui, mais en vérité, il essayait surtout de poussé Yukimura à parler de lui, pour que le blond puisse trouvé un moyen de lui faire plaisir. Et bien que le brun parla beaucoup en retour, c'était comme si il évitait volontairement les sujet où Ginji voulait l'amener.

Ils firent une rapide pose pour manger, les grondement du ventre de Ginji faisant fuir tout les animaux. Et quant il fit l'éclat de Yukimura lorsque celui ci avala un premier dango, le blond se demanda s'il pourrait faire revenir cet éclat...pour autre chose que la nourriture favorite de son jeune ami...peut être devait il tenté un approche plus radicale ?

Au final, Ginji ne regretta pas la longue heure de marche sur le sentier paumé à travers lequel l'avait conduit Yukimura.

La cascade était un lieux magnifique. Dans un coin isolé, une eau ruisselante et claire coulant sur une abrupte roche crise, couverte d'une jolie mousse verte par endroit, les arbres reculés n'ombrageaient pas le point d'eau outre mesure, l'endroit était calme et offrait une sensation de bien être. Il y avait du sable fin et de l'herbe fine au abord du petit étang naturel, on voyait les pierres du fond et quelques poissons laissaient leurs écailles scintiller au soleil.

Ginji inspira un bon coup, jamais de ça vie il n'avait respirer un air aussi pur. Il n'avait vue ce genre de petit coin de paradis que brièvement lors de ses mission avec Ban, c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement l'occasion d'en profité.

Quant il sorti de sa contemplation, Yukimura était déjà dans l'eau, jusqu'à la taille, il se tenait dos à lui détachant ses long cheveux.

"Ginji ? Tu peut m'apporter le shampoing s'il te plait ?."

Yukimura plongea dans l'eau pour se mouillé complètement. Il en ressortis son corps finement musclé avec souplesse, laissant les goutes d'eau fraiches venir faire leur balais sensuel sur sa peau. Ses cheveux à l'air soyeux collaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur non feint. Le blond ne le remarqua pas vraiment, mais Yukimura était vraiment un jeune homme magnifique.

Ginji s'exécuta, ramassant une petite bourse en cuir, fermé par deux lanières serrées qui contenais une sorte d'huile.

"C'est ça ?" fit il en la montrant au brun.

"Oui, n'est pas peur, elle n'est pas si froide."

L'ancien Empereur quitta rapidement ses vêtements impatient de se mettre dans l'eau, nouant une serviette à sa taille, il n'oublia pas le baquet contenant le savon.

Quant son gros orteil entra en contact avec la surface de la piscine naturelle, Ginji fit un grand sourire, en effet, l'eau était vraiment agréable. Rejoignant Yukimura en quelque brasses, ils s'assirent sur des rochers à proximité de la chute. Ginji tendit le nécessaire de toilette à son ami.

Yukimura s'étonna du léger teint de pêche de la peau du blond, son corps montrait que lui aussi avait un mode de vie sain et ne négligeait pas sa santé et son physique...mais Ginji n'avait pas cette beauté sauvage...la beauté de celui qui revenait hanté ses pensées.

"J'aime vraiment venir ici, ça me permet de me ressourcer...loin de la guerre et des batailles." confia Yukimura pour changer de pensées, commençant à se frotter les cheveux.

"Ce doit être difficile...je veut dire pour toi d'avoir tant de responsabilité à ton âge." Ginji prit un savon et en huma le doux parfum.

"C'est un honneur pour moi. Mon devoir et de servir Oyakata-sama et d'être à ses côté quant il régnera." répondit il avec fierté, rinçant ses cheveux sous la cascade.

Ginji se renfrogna, cette époque était bien triste.

"Tu n'a donc aucun rêve à toi...personne que tu aime ? Ou qui t'aime ? C'est tellement triste."

à cette simple question, le brun se figea, son regard se perdis à la surface de l'eau, sa mâchoire se crispa. En temps normal, il aurait simplement rétorqué que son seul rêve était de vivre et de mourir en héros, qu'il puise par là bâtir un avenir ou tous pourraient être heureux sous un règne juste. Pourtant, la fin de la question de Ginji le perturba...il ne savait pas quoi répondre...ne savait pas quoi penser...pas après que...

"Ginji ? Yukimura ? Vous êtes là ?"

Un Ban en bien meilleur forme sorti de la couverture des arbres. Les deux paires d'yeux bruns se tournèrent vers lui. Il était accompagné du shinobi Sasuke, c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait conduit ici, peut d'autres personnes connaissaient le jardin secret de Yukimura.

Ban se perdit pendant quelques longues secondes, mais ce n'était pas le cadre qu'il contemplait. Il lui aurait semblé que deux nymphes des plus merveilleuses créatures se tenaient sous cette cascade. A cet instant, il se dit que si la beauté avait un prénom...elle s'appellerait Ginji...et Yukimura, mais ça c'était moins important à ses yeux.

Les deux se tenaient sur un rocher hors de l'eau, à proximité de la cascade baigné dans la lumière du soleil, par moment elle projetait des arc en ciel par dessus leur tête. Ils étaient ruisselants d'eau et rayonnant, leurs sourires lumineux réchaufferaient le plus froid des cœur

Sa bouche entrouverte et la chaleur familière affluant dans son bas ventre, ne l'empêchèrent pas de constaté que Sasuke était surement du même avis que lui à en jugé par le saignement de nez abondant qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimulé.

"Ban-chan ? Sarutobi-san ? Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?" Ginji les rejoignit depuis l'autre côté de la rive, coupant la rêverie de Ban.

Sasuke se reprit avant Ban, coupant le long silence qui s'était installé depuis la fin de la question du blond.

"Euh...Oyakata-sama vous demande, tous les trois." fit le brun-roux en pointant Ban avec son pouce.

TBC


	4. Le sourire de Yukimura

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 4**

Ginji ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait euh avec le jeune général de Kaï. Il ne pouvait retenir son cœur de faire le rapprochement entre sa vie et celle de Yukimura...comme lui, il avait été forcé de pendre de grande responsabilités à un jeune âge. Ginji savait parfaitement ce que l'on ressentait quant la vie de tant de personnes dépendaient de nos actes.

Le brun lui était tellement semblable...son seul but dans la vie était de servir son seigneur, protéger son peuple, comme Raitei autrefois. A la différence que, l'empereur lui, se perdait dans ça propre folie. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était bien qu'il arrive la même chose à Yukimura.

Il avait fallu que le destin d'un autre homme croise le sien.

Cet homme c'était Midô Ban, marchant à présent à ses côtés alors qu'ils retournaient au palais de Takeda Shingen. Midô Ban lui avait offert le salut, et lui en retour lui avait donné son affection qui plus tard était devenu son amour. Deux cœur solitaires fondus en une seule âme, une seule et même pièce de puzzle.

C'était sans doute pour cela que Ginji ressentait le besoin de trouver la pièce manquante de Yukimura, comme lui, il était incomplet...Ginji était sûr que Yukimura avait déjà fait cette rencontre destinée, il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour l'accepter.

Ban regarda Ginji du coin de l'œil, remarquant le trouble dans le yeux de son adoré, la façon dont il regardait Yukimura attisait un sentiment de jalousie. Il se sentait vulnérable sans ses pouvoirs, pas de Snake Bite, pas de Jagan, il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un enfant sans défenses, particulièrement vue son état de fatigue. Il devait s'en remettre entièrement à une force extérieure pour protéger ce à quoi il tenait, et cette force...il ne la voyait qu'en Yukimura, il était jaloux, parce qu'il était impuissant...Ban soupira, il lui restait encore une force. Il devait juste apprendre à s'en remettre entièrement à elle...c'était bien la première fois dans sa vie.

Discrètement, profitant de l'inattention des deux autres. Ban entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Ginji siens. Le blond le regarda avec étonnement, les yeux écarquillés. Ban-chan...venait de...

Le brun lui répondit avec un sourire en coin, serrant une dernière fois leur main avant les relâcher avant que les autres ne se retournent et ne les voient. Ginji ne put interpréter ce sourire que d'une seule façon...ce soir, Ban-chan allait lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment, tout serait pardonné, tout sentiments de culpabilité sera envoyé aux oubliettes. Le blond rendit son sourire à Ban, faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait avec grand plaisir.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quant on leur avait dit que Takeda Shingen n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait énerver, les Get Backers avaient juste haussé les épaules en disant qu'il avaient connu pire, mais maintenant qu'il se tenaient accroupis devant lui, leur genoux replié contre eux, ils se sentaient légèrement écrasé par sa simple présence.

C'était un homme massif, une force de la nature, ses vêtements au style imprimé tigre (Si ce n'était pas une vrai peau de tigre) laissait deviné sa musculature prononcé et sa crinière rouge ornée de deux cornes de Minotaure noire laquées n'aidaient pas à le rendre moins intimidant.

Assis en lotus devant eux, il était toujours bien plus grand, caressant du bout des doigts sa courte barbe noire, il semblait les transpercé de son regard. Il n'y avait que Yukimura, assis à la gauche de Ban, qui avait les yeux brillants d'admiration

Chacun attendait qu'il prennent la parole, mais Ban n'y tenant plus, ouvrit la bouche le premier.

"Nous vous remercions...pour nous avoir accueilli."

De nouveau le silence, puis Shingen éclata de rire. Brisant probablement les tympans du brun par la même occasion.

"Quel homme digne de ce nom laisserait un voyageur blessé et malade sur le bord de la route ! Yukimura je suis fier de toi !" claironna il.

"Je suis fier de vous servir Oyakata-sama !" répondit le jeune avec enthousiasme.

Ban et Ginji regardait la scène, un peut hébétés.

"D'où venez vous, jeunes voyageurs ?" demanda le géant en reprenant son calme.

Les Get Backers échangèrent un regard, cherchant un mensonge crédible.

"Nous venons du nord, près d'Hokkaïdo, nous visitons les villes du sud."

Ce fut tous ce que Ban put trouver, il savait qu'a cet époque seul quelques paisibles paysans osaient vivre dans le nord sauvage.

Shingen haussa un sourcil, et Ban se mit une baffe mentale en se rappelant pourquoi l'endroit était si dépeuplé...le nord était la terre sacré des Kamis...

"Une chance que vous soyez arrivé au pays de Kaï en cette saison, les cerisier viennent juste de fleurir." Ouf...Shingen semblait avoir gobé le mensonge.

Ginji n'aimait vraiment pas mentir, il se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, ce demandant toujours pourquoi l'homme massif les avaient convoqué tout les trois, et dans sa salle d'arme en plus.

"J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus sur votre clan...les Get Backers ?"

Et merde, c'est vrai que le ninja était la la dernière fois quant il avait parler avec Ginji...mais il ne pensait pas qu'il soit assez près pour attendre, les gens de cet époque valaient bien les meilleurs de leurs collègues. Yukimura les regarda avec étonnement.

Ginji souri en répondant avant que Ban ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

"Ce n'est pas un clan, c'est notre équipe. Cela signifie que nous récupérons ce que les gens on perdu ! Ou ce qu'on leur a volé. En échange de rémunération bien évidement !"

Shingen grogna et sembla plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Les étoiles dans les yeux de Yukimura étaient maintenant tourné vers eux, Ban se sentit flatté en sentant l'admiration du garçon , il fit un sourire enjôleur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Que voilà une chose intéressante ! Ça me donne une idée !" lâcha finalement Shingen.

Ginji se tus, un peut nerveux, il ne se doutait pas du tout de ce que leur réservait le maitre des lieux.

"Vous pourrez rester ici, aussi longtemps que vous le désirez."

le blond allait fondre en remerciement mais ce ravisa en se demandant si c'était une bonne chose de rester dans le périmètre proche de ce bulldozer.

"J'ai juste besoin de vous pour une mission en contrepartie."

Et voilà, Ban soupira, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une contrepartie. Pourvus que ce ne soit pas encore un truc où ils passeraient devant les portes de la mort...ils n'étaient pas vraiment état pour cela.

"Je voudrait que vous retrouviez le véritable sourire de Yukimura !"

"Oyakata-sama !" Yukimura c'était levé indigné. "Je n'ai aucun problèmes pour-"

En une fraction de secondes, Yukimura ce retrouva encastré dans le mûr encadrant le jardin.

"Oyakata-sama...les ouvriers viennent juste de le réparer..." Fit Sasuke qui buvait tranquillement un thé dehors.

Ginji paniqua. Il aurait surement sauté dans les bras de Ban si celui ci ne l'avait pas enveloppé dans les siens d'un manière très protectrice presque immédiatement.

Yukimura ce releva, courant vers Shingen, il cria en rendant le coup.

"Oyakata-sama !"

"Yukimura !"

Mais contrairement à toutes les autres disputes qu'il eurent jusque là, Shingen arrêta le coup de son général. Son regard se fit sévère mais doux, chargé d'affection paternelle.

"Ne te ment pas Yukimura, tu ne va pas bien. Ton état d'esprit te rend inapte au combat !"

"Oyakata-sama."

Le brun tomba à genoux aux pieds de son maitre, alors c'était ça...il le trouvait inutile ? Il le rejetait ? La seule personne qui lui avait donné un but dans la vie, dans ce monde de guerre perpétuelle ? Ginji se resserra contre Ban, il ressentit presque le désespoir du jeune tigre. Shingen se retourna vers les Get Backers.

"Vous ne pouvez être que des envoyés du destins...s'il vous plait, retrouvé le sourire de Yukimura, son vrai sourire, rendez le heureux à nouveau, je ne veut plus voir ce faux sourire."

Shingen c'était incliné devant eux, à leur plus grand étonnement, même Sasuke et Yukimura n'en revenait pas. Ce chef de guerre, cet imposant seigneur, s'inclinait devant de parfaits inconnus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était persuadé qu'il trouverait la clé et ramènerait le bonheur de celui qu'il aimait comme un fils.

Ginji regarda Ban avec ses yeux de chiots implorant, mais c'était comme si il savait déjà ce que Ban allait dire.

"Nous acceptons." son ton était sans appel, presque cassant.

Shingen se redressa, souriant à pleine dents, il leva la main au dessus de Ban qui ce fit tout petit par instinct. L'homme massif lui frappa amicalement sur l'épaule, en riant, le brun cru que son bras allait tombé.

"Ahaha ! Soyez sûr que vous serez bien récompensés !"

Yukimura regarda Ban et Ginji avec un air peiné, mais souri tout de même...Ginji alors percuta pleinement ce que voulait dire Shingen quant il parlait de faux sourires...c'était l'âme de Yukimura qui était atteinte...

"Yukimura !"

"Oi !" le brun se redressa, résigné à accepté tout ce que voudrait son seigneur.

"Tu es démit de tes fonctions jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réussi ou qu'il aient abandonnés." Shingen resta ferme, mais on voyait bien qu'il avait quant même du mal.

"Oui !" la voix de Yukimura ne se brisa pas, mais son cœur ne resta pas intact.

Shingen quitta la pièce, coupant cours à toute conversation, Ginji soupçonna qu'il était juste sur le point de ce laisser aller. Yukimura les regarda une dernière fois, puis parti en courant, fuyant la scène.

Sasuke secoua la tête en soupira, sans doute qu'il suivi son jeune maitre discrètement, les Get Backers ne le virent pas partir, mais Ginji ce sentait lui aussi inquiet pour le petit chat.

"Ban-chan...tu es sûr ?"

"Je te l'ait dit Ginji, il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions récupérer. Tu voulait faire quelque chose pour Yukimura, non ? Et bien en plus on va être payer pour le faire." Ban passa un bras autour des épaules du blond.

"Et ben alors on commence ? Si on allait interrogé les serviteurs ? Ils savent peut être si qui rend Yuki si triste."

Ban ne put qu'acquiescer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toute la journée il s'était donné à fond, s'entrainant jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement...pour oublier...mais cela faisait des mois que cela revenait le hanté par vagues, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait alors apprit à faire avec.

Aujourd'hui, il avait reçu coup encore plus violent, finissant de le mettre à terre, son Oyakata-sama l'avait rejeté pour sa faiblesse...il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il ne comprenait pas, rien n'avait changer chez lui ? Si ? Cela ne l'avait pas affecté outre mesure, il restait efficace, l'avait déjà prouvé, alors pourquoi ? Et Shingen ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qui c'était produit...

Yukimura était allongé dans sa chambre depuis des heures, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Ça ne faisait aucune différences, il avait beau être complétement vidé, il ne parvenait pas à trouvé le repos.

Il porta une main a son cœur. Il avait mal c'était sûr...ce qu'il voulait...c'était le sentir battre à nouveau...comme cette fois là...alors pourquoi, même maintenant ça n'était plus arrivé ? Que lui avait fait Masamune. Le jeune tigre de Kaï ne comprenait plus rien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'écorçait de ne pas revenir dessus, son esprit le ramena à ce moment là.

Oooooo

La bataille faisait rage, il entendait encore le clash des épées et la cavalcade des chevaux dans le lointain.

Il avait du suivre ce groupe dans la forêt. Ils avaient des arquebuses et il avait aisément deviné qu'ils tenteraient de prendre Oyakata-sama à revers. Il avait son devoir, ils étaient morts dans l'honneur.

Yukimura cherchait à rejoindre la bataille, le souffle cours, souffrant des blessures que quelques chanceux avaient réussi à lui infliger.

"Sanada Yukimura !"

quelqu'un l'interpella, il connaissait cette voix, ils étaient allié dans cette bataille, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il l'aurait suivi, laissant son armée derrière. Date Masamune, le dragon borgne d'Oshu...

"Masamune-dono ?" Yukimura se retourna pour voire le dragon borgne sortir d'entre les arbres.

"Je t'ai enfin retrouvé."

Il se tenait devant lui, son charisme coupant tout mots qui auraient put se formé dans la gorge de Yukimura. Son casque orné d'un croissant de lune tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, révélant de longues mèches noisettes foncées encadrant un visage presque parfait. Le bandeau noir couvrant son œil ne faisait que rendre sa beauté plus mystérieuse.

"Masamune...dono ?" interrogea à nouveau le petit chat.

Alors l'autre c'était avancé, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres, Yukimura perçu un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans cet œil unique à la couleur du mercure liquide. Il ne sut pas tout de suite si il devait le craindre ou bien...il eu un pas de recul, l'autre continua d'avancer.

Masamune posa sa main ganté sur son torse, couvrant une petite blessure qui saignait encore.

"Yuki..." murmura il dans son oreille d'une voix des plus suave. "ils n'auraient pas dus te touché."

"Il avaient des arquebusiers et ils on eu de la chance. Ce n'est rien de grave." ce justifia Yukimura

Masamune paru troublé, passant le doigt le long de la plaie. Yukimura fronça les sourcils, plus gêné par l'attitude de son éternel rival que par la légère douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

"Masamune-dono ! Il faut retourner-naaahh !"

Yukimura ne put retenir un gémissement surprit lorsque Masamune décida que remplacer ses doigts par sa langue était une bonne idée.

"Masa-masamune-dono ! Que faites vous !" s'insurgea le jeune tigre

Yukimura tenta de s'échapper mais déjà le dragon tenait fermement ses épaules, cherchant à se dégager, il laissa tombé ses lances.

"_Tu _as eu de la chance. Laisse moi au moins désinfecter la blessure." accentua l'autre avant de reprendre son geste.

Yukimura ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, il savait que plus il tenterait de résister plus Masamune le tiendrait fortement, il espérait juste que cela ce termine vite.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Date emprisonner les siennes. Il les referma presque aussitôt lorsque une langue passa délicatement, l'invitant à ouvrit sa bouche ce qu'il fit par réflexe, manquant déjà d'air. Pourtant il laissa l'autre faire à sa guise et le laissa explorer sa chaude caverne avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi faire et retourne le baiser avec autant de ferveur, transformant ce jeu en un nouveau combat.

Les deux étaient haletant lorsqu'ils cessèrent après plusieurs minutes.

"Qu-quelle folie...mhmmm."

Masamune n'en avait pas eu assez. Resserrant ses bras autour de Yukimura, il s'attaqua à la peau tendre de son coup, mordillant et léchant avidement par endroit. Le jeune tigre ne put réagir, rougissant et pantelant dans les bras du dragon, incapable de retenir quelques gémissement de honte et de plaisir, inconsciemment, il inclina son cou pour donner un meilleur accès à son tourmenteur.

"I want you..." lui dit il avant de lui lécher l'oreille.

Confus, troublé, Yukimura ne sut pas comment réagir, tout allait trop vite...il n'arrivait pas à suivre...il allait perdre cette bataille. Alors pourquoi la défaite avait elle si bon goût ?

"Masa...mune..."

Il soupira d'aise alors que l'autre lui retirait sa veste, étendant la caresse de sa langue au épaules bien faites. Date recommença à l'embrasser, cette fois il sut tout de suite quoi faire, son âme s'enflamma, son cœur battis dans sa poitrine, il se sentit si vivant...

Sans qu'il n'eut réellement le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva vite nu, étendu sur un tapis de mousse et de feuilles mortes, son corps était déjà trop moite et trop brulant pour sentir autre chose que la bouche et les doigts calleux dépourvus de gants de l'autre brun.

"Masa...Masamune...encore !" haleta il malgré lui.

L'œil unique du dragon se délecta de la position de l'autre homme, à sa merci, en son pouvoir...il avait tellement envi de lui...il était si beau...

"Yuki...fait moi confiance." il se sentit obligé de rassuré le plus jeune.

Yukimura ne se contenait plus, il s'agrippait aux épaules de Masamune, tentant de retiré sa veste, pour sentir lui aussi la peau de l'autre sous ses doigts, il ne réussi qu'a défaire son plastron, le libérant un peut de la chaleur qui l'arasait, avant que Masamune ne lui retire son bandeau et ne lui attache les mains avec, l'empêchant de bouger. Il libéra ses cheveux par la même occasion, les laissant cascadé entre ses deux omoplates sculptées

"Tu me fait confiance ?"

Les joue rougis de Yukimura ne firent qu'accentué la couleurs de ses yeux lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec celui de Masamune. Le mercure était devenu presque gris, embrumé par le désir, Date passa ses mains sur les hanches tentatrices de son captif, cherchant à le faire répondre. Le plus jeune fini par hocher la tête.

La douleur fut fulgurante, plus violente que la morsure d'une lame. Les larmes poussèrent dans ses yeux et il ne parvint à les retenir de même que son cri qu'il étouffa un maximum. Il sentit les lèvres de Masamune sécher délicatement ses joues

"Mmm"

Cette fois ce fut Date qui gémi en entrant en lui. Il se posait maintenant, son œil fermé ses dents crispé, son effort pour se retenir était évident, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Yukimura plus que ça. Un cor retenti alors qu'une fine pluie commençait à passé entre les feuilles des arbres.

"Tu entend ? Le vieux Shingen à gagné la bataille." ricana Date entre deux respiration sifflante. Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune tigre.

"Aahh...aanhh." Yukimura voulu répondre, mais son souffle était trop irrégulier pour le lui permettre.

Le dragon commença alors une lente danse envoutante, invitant le tigre dans ses mouvements, il toucha quelque chose profondément en Yukimura, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

"Mon âme brule !" cria le plus jeune brun, étourdit par un plaisir si soudain.

Après cela Masamune perdis complètement pied et ravagea le corps qu'il souhaitait posséder, marqué comme sien aux yeux de tous. Il continua avec de plus en plus de force jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puise plus et que son orgasme ne le frappa comme in ras-de-marée. Il entendit à peine Yukimura crié son nom au même instant.

L'épuisement eu raison du plus jeune qui c'était évanoui dans ses bras avant même qu'il ne ce soit retiré.

Oooooo

Tout ce dont Yukimura ce souvenait après c'était qu'il c'était réveillé dans sa chambre, Sasuke l'ayant trouvé inanimé à proximité du champ de bataille. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce qui c'était passé ou bien si il avait pu rêver tout ça...il avait perdu un duel contre Date, ne comprenant pas les nouvelles armes qu'il avaient employé, mais par chance personne ne semblait au courant de sa défaite.

Cela n'effaça pas son trouble, et même l'entrainement ne pouvait lui changer les idées, il s'en rendaient compte maintenant

Il n'avait jamais revus Date...cela faisait presque six mois...

Alors à cet instant ou il ce trouvait devant la pièce que partageaient les deux Get Backers. Il ne pouvaient se résigné à entré, pas en entendant les soupirs et les mots doux.

Yukimura s'assit le dos contre le mur ses genoux replié contre lui, sa tête camouflée entre eux.

"Je t'aime Ginji."

Il entendit le murmure étouffé de Ban...et il comprit...tout devint clair...

Yukimura s'endormit.

TBC


	5. Date Masamune

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 5**

Ban commençait lentement à revenir à lui, encore perdu dans les dernier restes de sommeil, il se retourna pour chasser la lumière du matin qui filtrait à travers ses paupières encore closes. Il se reprit en sentant un main chaude sur son épaule dénudé, elle remonta le long de son bras et trouva sa propre main entrelaçant d'autres doigts avec les siens.

"Mmm, Ginji..." bâilla il.

Il sentit des lèvres fraiche venir se déposé à la base de sa nuque, incitant un doux frissons à parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

"Si tu n'arrête pas..je vais devoir t'assommer..." marmonna le brun.

Il sentit l'autre rire contre la peau de son cou, avant que la chaleur de Ginji ne s'éloigne.

"Je voulais juste que tu ais un réveil agréable."

Ban se retourna pour faire face au blond en le sentant quitté le lit. Le regardant faire un brin de toilette grâce à une vasque posé sur une console et s'habiller avec un sourire idiot. Il avait juste envi de rester sur son petit nuage encore quelque minutes, alors pourquoi son amour semblait il si pressé de partir ?

Ginji revint prés du lit et embrassa Ban sur le front, sauf que le brun, qui pourtant n'était pas du matin, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira pour un baiser dans les règles de l'art.

"Ou tu va ? Tu m'abandonne ?"

"Je vais juste t'apporter un petit déjeuné au lit, tu es toujours convalescent, je sait que je doit te ménager."

"Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais une faible femme !" taquinas Ban, décidément de bonne humeur.

"Si tu était une femme, tu surpasserait beaucoup d'hommes." Ginji lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Se détachant à contre cœur de Ban, il le regarda une dernière fois s'enfouir sous les couvertures avant de s'en retourné vers la porte.

L'ouvrant, il eu le réflexe de rattraper de justesse le corps qui était appuyé contre.

"Yukimura ! Est ce que ça va ?"

Ban sorti la tête en entendant l'exclamation de Ginji, se couvrant d'un drap, il se dépêcha de venir rejoindre les deux autre devant la porte. Yukimura était gelé sous les paumes du blond, Ginji s'inquiéta, lui qui était d'ordinaire si ardent.

"Il a dormi devant la porte ?" fit Ban

"Hum...mmm, Ginji ? Midô-san ?"

Yukimura cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, deux visages inquiet penché sur lui. Frissonnant, il remarqua son état et se redressa brusquement refermant son yakuta.

"Je...euh...Je..."

"Tu as vraiment dormi là ? Tu es fou tu aurait pu prendre froid." le réprimanda Ban.

Le jeune tigre se releva de sa position assise, fixant ses interlocuteurs avec gravité. Ginji commença à ce demander ce qui n'allait pas, il avait l'impression que le mal de Yukimura avait empiré, il y avait comme un trouble dans ses yeux feuilles d'automne.

"Il fallait que je vous parle...et je me suis endormi..."

Yukimura évitait leur regards, particulièrement celui de Ban qui ce durci, les sourcils du brun au yeux bleu se froncèrent, il avait l'impression que l'autre brun les avaient surprit la nuit dernière, malgré tout leurs efforts pour êtres discret. Si c'était ça qui le troublait...ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

Les mèches les plus longues de Yukimura cachèrent ses yeux lorsqu'il baissa la tête complètement.

"J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à trouver Date...Date Masamune."

"Yukimura ?" Ginji lui secoua les épaules, il n'aimait pas vraiment le ton de son ami.

"Il faut que je le vois...il faut que je lui parle...il faut que je sache pourquoi...pourquoi...Il...me manque..."

Yukimura releva brusquement la tête quant il senti quelque chose d'humide le long de ses joues. Il passa ses doigts dessus et les fixa, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que faisait ce liquide dessus.

"Ainsi donc, c'est ce Date qui est responsable de tout." fit Ban en allant s'habiller.

Sans le prévenir, Ginji attira Yukimura contre son épaule, il le serra dans ses bras et se mit à lui frotter le dos d'une manière rassurante.

"La, tu peut pleurer tu sait...ça soulagera un peut ton cœur."

Le jeune se cacha un instant au creux de l'épaule offerte, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes avant de sécher rudement ses larmes avec le revers de sa main, quittant la chaleur des bras du blond.

"Ça fait longtemps que j'ai oublié comment pleurer" répondit il avec un faible sourire.

"Yuki..." soupira Ginji désespérer.

"On va t'aider à le retrouver ce mec, et si il ne te rend pas ce qu'il ta pris, il aura à faire à nous pas vrai Ginji ?" fit Ban.

"Ouais, satisfaction cent pour cent garanti !"

Yukimura les regarda, leur sourire fier et déterminé, cela lui redonnait de l'espoir. Laissant libre son impulsion il les attrapa tout les deux par le cou, les serrant presque à les étouffé.

"Merci ! Merci ! Oyakata-sama ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire le chemin jusqu'à Oshu tout seul !"

"Oshu ? C'est loin ?" demanda Ginji après qu'il l'ait relâché.

"C'est dans le Nord, je croyait que vous veniez de la bas ?" Yukimura haussa un sourcil.

"Tu est un adulte, pourquoi le vieux ne te laisserait pas allé la bas ?" Ban tenta de changer de sujet.

"C'est qu'il y a surement des assassins après moi, je suis une cible de choix." la stratagème de Ban avait fonctionné, mais la réponse lui tira une grimace.

"On te protègera Yukimura !" fit Ginji plus enthousiaste.

Yukimura ce mit a rire.

"La vermine fuis devant moi ! Je suis un guerrier de la justice !" un feu ardent s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Yeah !" répondit Ginji en levant le bras au ciel en même temps que lui.

Ban regarda la scène en se reculant un petit peut...

"Juste une dernière question...Tu lui veut quoi à Date ?"

Le petit chat ce refroidit instantanément, regardant Ginji, il repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu Ban murmurer la veille.

"Je crois...que je l'aime..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Masamune observa son reflet dans la lame de son sabre alors qu'il le tirait de son fourreau, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et il fit une grimace avant d'éternuer.

"Masamune-sama, il vous faut vous vêtir plus chaudement si vous vous entrainer dehors."

Le dragon ignora ostensiblement le conseil de son serviteur et reprit son kata. Sa lame siffla dans l'air, donnant un bruit qu'affectionnait le jeune homme brun.

"Tu veut être mon adversaire Kojûro ?" demanda il en frappant une nouvelle fois dans le vide.

"J'ai malheureusement d'autres choses à faire, j'apporte du courrier."

Masamune se retourna enfin pour faire face à son bras droit et stratège Katakura Kojûro, il soupira lourdement d'ennui.

Kojûro était quelqu'un de vraiment ennuyeux parfois, ses cheveux brun plaqué vers l'arrière, sa cicatrice sur la joue gauche et sa longue veste couleur terre lui donnant cet air de gangster, ça n'empêchait pas que Date s'en remettait toujours à lui, son gardien, son ami, son œil droit...

"Qui peut bien m'envoyer une lettre ?" Date tendis tout de même la main pour la recevoir.

"Chôsokabe Motochika, le messager à dit que c'était de la plus haute importance."

Masamune regarda la lettre avec scepticisme, les lettres de son ami du sud étaient rarement sérieuses...il l'ouvrit et commença à lire la missive sous le regard tout de même un peut curieux de l'autre brun.

Yo Date-chan ! Masamune soupira lourdement, puis reprit, déjà ennuyé.

_Si cette lettre et descellé, tue le messager. Je suis sérieux, j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance._

_Après une longue attente et un certain nombre de râteaux...j'ai enfin réussi à mettre Motonari Môri dans mon lit !_

_T'as vu la rime ? Enfin tu as gagné notre pari,...il est bruyant, et de mon côté j'avais raison, il à un corps de dieu caché sous tout ces vêtements._

_Je l'aime. Je ne peut que te souhaiter une bonne chasse de ton côté, j'espère que ça avance ta conquête._

_Je doit terminer cette lettre avant que ma petite fleur ne ce réveille. La vie est belle Date !_

_P.S envoi une réponse pour savoir au cas ou il m'aurait tout de même assassiné, tu connait Môri..._

"Oh...Shit..."

"Que ce passe t'il Masamune-sama ?"

"Ce type me casse les oreilles !"

Masamune roula la lettre en boule et la lança dans un bassin, la regardant coulé avec mépris. Comment osait il lui parler de cette façon...il n'aurait jamais du lui confié l'envie qu'il avait de faire Yukimura sien...bien sûr Motochika ignorait qu'il y était parvenu, il se prit à espérer que Motonari ce soit lassé de lui et l'ai étranglé avec la chaîne de son ancre...pour lui avoir fait repenser à ça...ce qu'il tentait d'oublié depuis six mois...

Il soupira pour retrouvé son sang froid.

"N'y avait il rien d'autre ?" demanda il avec froideur

"Un messager de Kaï et venu nous informer que le seigneur Yukimura viens nous rendre visite." Kojûro avait dit cela avec lenteur, sachant le sujet encore épineux pour son maitre.

"Sanada Yukimura va venir ici ?"

L'adulte hocha la tête. Cela ne tarda pas avant qu'il ne reçoive le Katana de Masamune entre ses mains. Il regarda passé Masamune son aura de colère visible autour de lui.

"Je vais à l'endroit habituel, si quelqu'un me demande, tu ne sait pas ou je suis. Je serait de retour dans quelques jours"

"Bien Masamune-sama."

Kojûro termina sa phrase sachant très bien que son chef n'était déjà plus là pour l'entendre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et serra les poings sur le fourreau.

Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de convaincre Masamune de renoncer à Yukimura pour leur bien à tout les deux, d'ailleurs Date était tombé d'accord avec lui...alors pourquoi ce sentait il tellement coupable ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura et les Get Backers terminaient de préparer leur chevaux pour le voyage, Ginji ne sachant pas monter, ils n'avait eu aucun mal à décider avec qui il partagerai le cheval.

Yukimura était certes meilleur cavalier que Ban et prendre un passager ne l'aurait pas ralenti, lui qui ne pouvait plus attendre de revoir Masamune. Mais il était maintenant au courent de la réalité de leur relation et ne voulait pas rendre son ami aux yeux bleus jaloux. Il les enviait vraiment...

Shingen les regardait avec un air protecteur, les bras croisés.

Le vent fit voleter les extrémité du bandeau de Yukimura autour de lui alors que son regard se tourna vers Shingen, un vent froid du nord qui ne freina en rien son ardeur.

"Yukimura !"

"Oyakata-sama !"

"Revient avec ton sourire Yukimura ! Devient le plus grand guerrier sous ce ciel de Paradis !"

"Je ne vous décevrai pas Oyakata-sama !"

Non, Yukimura n'avait pas menti à son seigneur, il lui avait dit qu'il allait affronter le Dragon Borgne de Oshu pour retrouvé son honneur, il contait bien confronté l'autre brun...mais ce ne sera probablement pas avec les armes auquel s'attendait Shingen.

"Yukimura !"

"Oyakata-sama !"

Ginji et Ban observait la scène en se bouchant les oreilles, ça allait duré encore longtemps ? Ces deux là avaient une drôle de façon de montré leur affection.

"Oi, Midô-Ban."

le brun se tourna vers Sasuke qui venait d'apparaitre à côté d'eux.

"Un problème ninja ?"

Sans un autre mot, le Shinobi leur tendis à chacun d'eux un Tanto.

"Vous avez intérêt à protéger mon maitre." dit il solennellement.

Ban prit le sien et en observa la lame d'une grande qualité.

"On y contait bien..."

Ginji refusa poliment le sien.

"Je n'ai besoin que de mes poings." fit il en donnant un coup à deux centimètre du nez du ninja.

Sarutobi haussa simplement les épaules.

"Méfiez vous de Date Masamune, il est aussi vicieux et aussi sournois qu'un serpent, ne le laissez pas toucher à un cheveux de Yukimura."

Cela ressemblait à une menace, mais même si il tentait de le cacher, il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Ban ne put retenir un petit ricanement, il connaissait trop bien cette attitude. Son regard retourna sur Ginji qui se battait pour ajuster son hakama.

"Viens là."

Il aida son blond, non sans laisser trainer son souffle dans sa nuque, se délectant du léger frémissement de sa peau.

"Ban-chan...pourquoi tu as ris à ce qu'a dit le ninja ?" soupira Ginji avec un petit rire.

"Parce qu'il me rappelle Shido, il était pareil."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? il ne ressemble pas à Shido."

"Laisse tomber..."

On avait prêté au duo des vêtements plus adapté pour un voyage que des yakutas, ils portaient maintenant un kimono et un hakama plutôt large. Ban en avait un de couleur noire et son kimono était bleu ciel orné de six pièces d'or de chaque côté de la poitrine, symbole du clan Sanada, Ginji lui portait un hakama rouge foncé sur un kimono crème lui aussi orné des insignes du clan. Cela était censé signifié leur fonction d'escorte.

Bien que Ban arrivait à bouger très aisément dans ses vêtements inhabituels pour leur époque, ce n'était pas réellement le cas de Ginji, et il s'en amusait grandement.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement quant Yukimura arriva en roulant jusqu'à eux, projeté par un coup de Shingen...ça devait arrivé. Le jeune samouraï, bien que lamentablement étalé à leur pieds, lances toujours en mains, souriait fièrement.

"Vous êtes près ?"

Les Get Backers hochèrent la tête. Yukimura se releva en un saut et l'instant d'après était monté sur son cheval.

"Alors on ferait mieux d'y allé et vite !"

Sans se faire d'avantage attendre, Ban empoigna Ginji et le fit monté devant lui avant de partir à la suite de Yukimura...très vite...leurs rires ne couvraient pas es cris de Shingen qu'il entendaient encore.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La nuit était tombé, obligeant la petite équipe à stoppé leur cavalcade. Au coin du feu, les trois se reposaient maintenant après un bon repas, Yukimura ayant fait bonne chassa en leur ramenant deux lapins.

Ban s'était appuyé la tête contre un arbre couché, regardant distraitement Ginji endormi contre lui.

"Ce n'est pas ton tour de garde Yukimura, tu devrais dormir."le brun n'aimait pas vraiment la tête que faisait le plus jeune

"Je n'ai pas sommeil."

Pendant encore quelque minutes, Ban n'entendis plus que les bruits de la nuit, le crépitement du feu et la respiration tranquille de Ginji.

"Tu as peur qu'il te rejette..."

Yukimura sursauta, protestant immédiatement.

"Non ! ce n'est pas..." il soupira lourdement, retombant à sa place. "Comment as tu fait...avec Ginji."

Ban souri tendrement, passant une main dans les cheveux blond soyeux.

"Ça n'a pas toujours été si simple. Nous en avons longtemps souffert..." Ban s'attendrit de la façon attentive avec laquelle le samouraï l'écoutait, comme si ça parole faisait loi. "Mais tout à été mieux quant nous avons trouvé le courage d'ouvrir nos cœur l'un a l'autre. Je ne sait pas ce qu'il y en entre toi et ce Masamune, mais je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien Yukimura...et si il n'accepte pas t'es sentiments, c'est qu'il ne les mérite pas."

Ban termina sa tirade avec souplesse, réajustant Ginji pour qu'il soit plus confortable contre lui. Yukimura fit un sourire rêveur, son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Le maitre du Jagan tapota sa couverture resté vacante à côté de lui.

"Viens dormir là, tu aura plus chaud à côté de nous. Je monte la garde" précisa Ban.

Yukimura ce leva, prêt à accepté la proposition. Il préféra brandir ses lances et Ban ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, poussant doucement Ginji pour ne pas le réveiller.

"Ce sont des assassins ?"

"Non, sinon on ne les auraient pas entendu avant de les voir."

Cinq hommes sortirent alors de l'ombre, brandissant battons et couteau. Il riait bêtement et étaient tous aussi laid les uns que les autres.

"Donnez nous votre fric et il ne vous arrivera rien !" fit le mieux armé, visiblement leur chef.

Yukimura et Ban se mirent à sourire, un peut d'exercice ne leur était pas de refus.

"Montre moi ton esprit guerrier Sanada Yukimura." fit Ban

"Vous allez voir Midô Ban-san."

Un frissons parcouru le groupe de bandits. Plusieurs reculèrent.

"C'est Sanada Yukimura ! Le démon rouge Sanada !" cria l'un.

"Nous sommes perdu !" fit un autre derrière lui.

"Ouais plutôt deux fois qu'une." Ginji venait d'un frappé un à la nuque et le regardait maintenant tombé lourdement. "Vous m'avez réveillé, je n'aime pas ça."

Prit de panique, les brigand se jetèrent sur le blond, qui était le plus proche d'eux. Yukimura fit tournoyé ses lances des flammes se formèrent au bout. Ban se jeta aussi dans la bataille, même si sa vitesse n'était plus amplifié par ses pouvoirs, elle était toujours impressionnante et déjà deux hommes étaient à terre.

Deux hommes de plus étaient rester embusqué dans les fourrés, ils auraient du s'enfuir quant il en avait l'occasion car on pouvait dire qu'a cet instant ils avaient le feu aux fesses. Le jeune tigre ne les avaient pas ratés.

"Calme ton ardeur Yuki ! Met pas le feu à la forêt." fit Ginji alors qu'il assénait un coup de pied à un endroit ou ce ne devrai pas être permis.

Yukimura ce mit a rire, ce petit combat lui faisait le plus grand bien, ranimant sa volonté et sa joie de vivre, son âme se mit à vibré comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il était heureux de partagé ce moment avec Ban et Ginji. Il savait qu'il trouverait le sommeil sereinement après cela.

Ce sont sept hommes endolories, édenté et éclopé ou inconscient qui fuirent le petit campement cette nuit là, couvrant la nuit de leurs cris;

"Ce sont des fous ! Ils ne sont pas humains !"

Ils laissèrent trois jeunes hommes qui riaient aux éclats, ce moquant ouvertement de cette bande de clowns qui les avaient pourtant bien diverti.

"Fioui ! Je me sent requinqué !" lança Yukimura en étirant ses bras.

"Moi j'ai de nouveau sommeil." fit Ginji en se reposant sur sa couche.

"Je prend le premier tour de garde alors, de toute façon je crois qu'on va être tranquille." Ban se réinstalla reprenant Ginji contre lui.

"Bonne nuit Ban-chan, bonne nui Yuki."le sommeil eu vite fait de reprendre le blond.

Le petit chat détacha lors le bas de son armure et s'assit à la place que lui avait indiqué Ban plus tôt.

"Tu est sûr que je peut dormir là Ban ?"

Ban souri devant l'innocence du jeune, tout de même un peut content qu'il es laissé tombé le nom formel sans qu'il n'ai rein eu à lui demander. Il hocha la tête en retrouvant un position confortable.

Yukimura s'allongea alors, un brillant étrange dans ses yeux brun-roux. Il remonta la couverture sur lui.

"Bonne nuit Ban...merci."

"Bonne nuit Yukimura..."

Ban ne sut pas vraiment à quel moment il avait fini par s'endormir. Toujours et il que le matin il fut le premier à ce réveiller. Peut étonné de trouver Ginji toujours blotti contre lui d'un côté, il fut tout de même surprit de sentir Yukimura blotti de l'autre. Alors souriant, il avait simplement passé une main dans les deux chevelures et c'était rendormi.

TBC


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 6**

L'arrivé au palais de Masamune un peut avant midi le jour suivant. Il était temps, Ginji ne supportait plus le cheval, il avait des courbatures partout et Ban ne cessait pas de se moquer de lui. Il y avait un brun qui allait comprendre ce que c'était que la vengeance du Raitei.

Quant Ban vit les symboles du clan peints sur les portes du mur d'enceinte, il fit les yeux rond. Le nom de Date Masamune lui revenait pleinement maintenant, et il savait maintenant que les mises ne garde de Sasuke pourraient finalement lui être utiles

"C'est CE Date Masamune..." murmura il.

"Tu as dite quelque chose Ban-chan ?"

"Non, rien d'important...peut être n'a t'il pas toujours été aussi mauvais que le dit l'histoire..."il finis sa phrase en murmurant pour lui même.

Yukimura descendit tranquillement de son cheval et couru jusqu'à la porte close. Les gardes soufflèrent en le reconnaissant, un murmure de joie se fit entendre.

"Sanada-nii-san vous êtes venus ! Ce n'était pas une blague !" fit l'un avec des cheveux en pique et des petites lunettes.

"Content de vous revoir les gars. Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps. Quelqu'un descend nous ouvrir ?" fit Yukimura en riant.

"Ah pardonnez nous ! On arrive tout de suite! "

Les quatre gardes ouvrirent la grande porte rapidement, laissant entré Yukimura mais se bloquant le passage à Ban et Ginji.

"Du calme, ils sont avec moi, vous pouvez vous occuper de nos chevaux ?"

L'un d'eux, un petit gros, se précipita pour allé s'occuper des montures comme si ils étaient chargé de précieux trésors.

"Samanosuke !" fit une autre personne en arrivant sur les lieux.

"Katakura-dono !"

Le jeune tigre s'élança avec un grand sourire pour aller saluer le serviteur de Masamune, mais le regard qu'il lui jeta le cloua sur place. Ginji se mit légèrement sur la défensive, sentant une sorte de lourdeur qui venait de s'installer dans l'atmosphère.

"Je croyait vous avoir dit que personne ne devait rentré quant le chef n'est pas là." il ne daigna même pas s'adresser aux voyageurs, réprimandant ses subordonnés.

"Mais chef..." les hommes firent un regard peiné à Yukimura

"On s'excuse d'avoir dérangé, si Masamune-dono n'est pas là alors nous partons." Yukimura s'inclina, puis sans plus attendre reparti vers les chevaux.

"Yukimura ! Attend." Ginji le suivi.

Ban resta quelque seconde de plus pour dévisagé Kojûro. Le transperçant de ses yeux de glaces. L'homme plus âgé n'eut pas le moindre gestes de recul, pourtant le brun le senti presque frissonner.

"Katakura Kagetsuna, je présume." fit Ban.

Cette fois le stratège tressailli visiblement, étonné que cet étrange jeune homme connaisse son véritable prénom, même Yukimura l'ignorait. Ce garçon était des plus intrigant, il était tout aussi intimidant.

"Tu protège ton seigneur...c'est une bonne chose. Mais t'es tu au moins demandé de quoi tu le protégeait ?"

C'est sur cette réflexion que Ban parti rejoindre les autres sans demander son reste. Les gardes refermèrent la porte derrière eux sans grand enthousiasme avant de disparaître de leur vue, la mine déconfite.

"Qu'es qui te prend Yukimura, on as pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien."

Ginji essayait de comprendre pourquoi son ami s'obstinait à équipée leur montures. Yukimura tourna enfin son regard vers lui, pleins de détermination, un sourire triomphant sur ses douces lèvres.

"Je n'ai pas renoncé, loin de là."

"Mais alors..."

"Masamune savait que j'arrivai, si il est parti en leur donnant l'ordre de ne pas ouvrir...c'est qu'il ne voulait pas me voir."

Ban souri en comprenant ou voulait en venir le plus jeune, il l'aida à refaire les bagages alors que l'autre continua son explication.

"Il ne peut pas être bien loin, et vous allez m'aider à le retrouver. Il va apprendre à ses dépends que Sanada Genjiro Yukimura ne renonce pas si facilement !"

Un feu brulant s'alluma dans son regard et Ginji hocha la tête. S'apprêtant à se remettre en selle, prêt à suivre Yukimura n'importe ou, le blond se figea. Levant les yeux au ciel, il statua.

"On ferrait mieux de commencer par trouver une auberge...une tempête approche."

Yukimura regarda alors a son tour le ciel, un sourcil arqué, il n'avait pas oublié l'aptitude de Ginji à communiqué avec les orages, mais il pouvait toujours se tromper, non ?

"Tu es sûr ? Le ciel et si bleu, et le soleil chauffe."

"Tu verra qu'avant ce soir le ciel ce sera couvert." répondit Ban en aidant Ginji à monter.

Yukimura vit les deux échanger un regarde complice, une caresse fugace. Il sentit encore cette choses étrange en lui, ses yeux s'embrumèrent comme la dernière fois. Non, il fallait pensé à autre chose.

"Bon, allons à la ville la plus proche alors."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La ville était une de ses petites cité animé ou déjà le tourisme avait son charme à cet époque. De plus aujourd'hui était jour de marché.

L'atmosphère était pleins de rires d'enfants et de conversations plus adultes. Les odeurs d'épices et de nourriture chatouillait leur narines alors qu'il faisaient leur chemin entre les étales et les petites échoppes.

Ban s'émerveillait devant toute ses antiquité qui était en faite plus que neuves, des épices ou des herbes idéale pour les potions que préparaient Maria et qui était si rare à leur époque ce trouvait ici en abondance. Des armes et des armures toute plus belles les unes que les autres, des poteries, des estampes...

Ginji lui préférait regarder les jeux des enfants qui courant entre les clients et les simples passant, il aimait cette vie simple et en oubliait qu'eux aussi ils étaient en guerre. Le cri d'un rapace attira son regard en hauteur. Ici, les jolies maisons aux toits recourbés, au grandes palissades de bois et au jardin fleuris était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, loin des grand building inhumain et impersonnel qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. C'était presque comme visiter un temple, sauf qu'il avait la taille d'un petit district de Tokyo.

Un gargouillement des plus étrange retenti soudainement, poussant la moitié de la rue à ce tourné vers Yukimura et son escorte. Ginji se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avec un sourire un peut honteux.

"Désolé, j'ai un peut faim."

Les gens pour la plupart haussèrent un sourcils et tous retournèrent à leur activités sans plus ce soucier du groupe d'étrangers.

"Merci de m'avoir couvert Ginji." lui murmura doucement Yukimura.

"Pas de quoi. On va manger alors ?"

"Yep !"

Le petit chat saisi les poignets de ses deux amis les entrainant à travers la foule la ou son nez, et son estomac, le guidait. Certain ne ce gênait pas pour faire entendre leur protestations et Ban ajoutait parfois un petit 'pardon', mais il avait surtout envie de ce laisser aller complètement.

Le jeune brun freina abruptement devant un stand coloré d'où s'échappait des bruits de fritures et une bonne odeur de brochettes.

"Ici ! C'est parfait !"

Une petite mamie toute ridée sorti de derrière un rideau, on ne voyait pas ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient lier en un chignon blanc immaculé, spatule en main elle leur fit un grand sourire.

"Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir les jeunes ? Nana vous écoute."

il n'en fallu pas plus à Yukimura qui après un rapide coup d'œil à la marchandise détailla sa liste.

"Il nous faudrait, trois portions de nouilles sautées, une dizaine de yakitoris, poulpe, porc, poulet...je n'aime pas les champignons, l'un de vous veut des champignons ?" demanda il en se tournant vers le duo. Les deux firent non de la tête la bouche encore entrouverte. "Non ? Ben alors mettez moi des poivrons, d'accord ? Et des dangos, il vous reste des dangos ?"

La petite vieille avait eu du mal à suivre, décidément la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui...

"Euh, non, nous n'avons plus de dangos."

"Plus de..."

Ginji grimaçait déjà en repensant a la détresse de Yukimura, mais rien ne vint. Le jeune tigre était complètement absorbé par une petite boule de poil qui ce frottait contre sa jambe.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait la toi."

Yukimura s'accroupit et tendit sa main au petit chien qui la lécha du bout de sa petite langue rose. C'était un jeune Shiba-Inu au poil roux, mais tellement sale et boueux que cela était en fait difficile à bien déterminé. Yukimura le prit dans ses bras riant le montra au Get Backers.

"Vous croyez qu'il c'est perdu, il est tout crasseux."

Il se mit à rire lorsque le chien lui lécha la joue, lui collant en même temps de la boue fraiche un peut partout.

"Il me fait penser à Masamune." fit il avec un ricanement.

Ginji souri en prenant une parti de la commande que venait de terminé la veille femme. Ban lui fit la grimace.

"Si ce type ressemble à un chien dégueu alors je me demande bien qu'elle tête il as..." marmonna Ban.

Sauf que Ginji l'entendit et il due se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit lorsque le blond lui marcha délibérément sur le pied.

"C'est juste qu'il est amoureux, Ban-chan."

Ban fit tout de même une grimace alors que Yukimura payait la commande, le chien toujours dans les bras.

Le regard insistant de la grand mère sur le chien n'échappa pas à la vigilance du Samouraï.

"C'est votre chien ? Il ne semble pas vous connaître." demanda il.

"Non, mais je serait ravis de m'en occuper si vous ne savez pas quoi en faire." la grand mère souri.

Yukimura la fixa, son sourire s'accentua montrant ses quelques dents restantes, le regard du brun se fit plus perçant, il resserra le chien contre lui.

"Je crois que je vais le garder."

Ensuite il parti, sans un regard en arrière, invitant les Get Backers à le suivre.

"Mais enfin Yuki, on ne peut pas voyager avec un chien."lui dit Ginji une fois qu'il furent un peut éloigné, bien qu'il avait lui aussi envie de prendre cette adorable créature dans ses bras.

Ban boudait toujours, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, il s'abstint de faire un commentaire ou de soutenir son amant.

"J'ai envie de l'offrir à Masamune, elle, elle voulait le manger."

"MANGER LE CHIEN !"

Une fois de plus, des regards accusateurs se tournèrent vers eux, Ginji leur tira la langue à ses mangeurs de chien. Ban soupira et entraina les deux hommes pour allé s'assoir plus loin à côté d'une fontaine.

"On va pas laissé le vielle dame te manger, pas vrai Masa !" fit Yukimura en frottant son nez contre celui du chien.

L'animal émis un petit jappement adorable quant le jeune homme le posa à terre cherchant une brochette pour lui donner un peut de viande. Le trio profita de ce doux moment de calme pour faire un bon repas, le chien faisant des pirouettes autour d'eux pour obtenir des récompenses.

Ginji se prit à apprécié de plus en plus ses petits moments, loin de tout, sans avoir à ce soucié de leur prochain travail, ou lequel de leurs ennemis leur tombera dessus, il laissa son regard trainer sur Yukimura.

Était ce sourire dont parlait Shingen ? Ce sourire de bonheur pure que n'avait jamais vu le blond avant sur le visage de son jeune ami. Il y avait aussi cet étincelle dans le regard, celle d'une âme amoureuse, il ne pouvait plus la raté maintenant.

Le vent se leva, le tirant de ses pensées en lui projetant une poussière dans l'œil. Ban ne le laissa pas lutté longtemps, prenant son visage entre ses main, il souffla pour faire partir l'intruse douloureuse.

"Merci Ban-chan, j'ai cru que tu était fâché."

"Naah, juste un peut vexé." reconnu il facilement.

Avec une dernière caresse un peut appuyé sur la joue de Ginji, Ban se releva et s'étira.

"Bon alors on devrait peut être trouvé une auberge avant de ce mettre au boulot."

"L'auberge et juste devant toi Ban, en plus il y a une source thermale." Yukimura pointa de sa brochette un beau bâtiment ou bois sculpté au ou draperies bleuté.

Ginji fit un sifflement d'admiration avant de ce lever à son tour.

"Je crois qu'ils prennent les chien en plus." fit il en caressant la tête de Masa.

"On va prendre une chambre alors."

Ban devança les deux autres et entra dans le bâtiment.

"Bienvenu à l'auberge de la loutre." fit une petite voix fluette.

Ban chercha mais ne vit rien, il regarda finalement à ses pieds pour voir un tout petit bout de femme, de jolis cheveux presque blond tombant en deux nattes sur ses épaules, une frange retombant souplement sur ses petit yeux vert et un sourire formel laissant sortir deux petite incisive de castor. Elle était positivement adorable bien que n'était pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

"Suzu ? C'est toi Suzu ?"

"Yukimura ! Comme tu as grandit !"

La toute petite femme se précipita pour allé admiré l'allure du jeune samouraï.

"Regarde quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu."

"Ban, Ginji, voici Suzu, elle était servante au palais quant jetait tout petit. Mais ensuite elle s'est marier et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue."

"Enchanté Madame."

"Oui, oui, pas la peine d'étaler ma vie non plus, vous voulez une chambre je présume ? Je ferait préparer le bain spécial pour toi et tes amis,Yukimura."

"Merci, Suzu tu es géniale, les source d'Oshu sont très réputés, je sent que je vais me régaler."

Un petit couinement attira l'attention de la femme, caché entre les jambes de Yukimura elle trouva le petit chien.

"Oh mais que tu es mignon toi" elle le prit dans ses bras. " Mais tu es tout sale ! Suzu va te donné un bon bain, ton maitre et d'accord ?"

"J'allai te le demander."

Yukimura était tout sourire, c'était bon de revoir une vielle amis, tout petit déjà, il l'adorait, elle sentait toujours bon le cerisier et lui donnait du shampoing qu'elle faisait elle même en lui disant de garder ses cheveux beau et soyeux. Il était heureux pour elle en voyant qu'elle était la propriétaire d'une si belle auberge.

Suzu leur montra leur chambre, assez grande pour eux trois, une table fleuri en son centre, des tatamis tressé au sol, doux au pieds. Les voyageurs posèrent enfin leur bagages, et soupirèrent d'aise tous en même temps.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Ban-chan ?"

Ban, qui testait la douceur du futon, se fit pensif pendant un temps.

"Je pense qu'on devrai allé interroger les gens. Ils on surement quelques rumeurs sur l'endroit ou ce trouve Masamune. Toi Yukimura tu ferait mieux de te reposé. Les Get Backers s'occupent de tout."

"Merci." soupira le jeune tigre.

"Ok Ban-chan, mais tu reste avec moi, hein, j'ai pas envie de me perdre. On sera de retour avant la tempête Yuki ne t'en fait pas."

Il les entendit toujours dans le couloir alors que les Get Backers s'éloignaient de lui, le replongeant dans sa solitude..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Masamune quitta ses vêtements, détachant très lentement le long bandeau rouge qu'il avaient enroulé autour de son avant bras. Passant ses doigts sur le tissus, il le posa délicatement dans le panier avec le reste de sa tenu.

Les sources chaudes était son remède anti-stress favori, il se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude reposant sa tête contre la roche, il ferma les yeux.

Après la dernière campagne, il était retourné à Oshu pour laissé ce reposer ses hommes, pensant que cela ne durerait que quelques semaines.

Le problème c'est qu'il avait dû ce confié à Kojûro, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à Yukimura l'affectant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lui coupant pratiquement l'envie de repartir.

Kojûro l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Lui faisant comprendre la futilité de ses actes qui aurait put êtres lourds de conséquences. C'était vrai...Yukimura appartenait à un autre seigneur et si leur relations venait à s'ébruiter, il serait jugé pour trahison. Aussi égoïste soit il, il ne pouvait souhaité pareille chose à cet autre jeune homme qui avait su retenir son attention.

Mais en réalité ce qu'il redoutait d'avantage, c'était le fait que lui et Yukimura était ennemis, rivaux. Il adorait leur batailles, s'épanouissant pleinement, se sentait vivant quant elles avaient lieu, cette passion que déversait l'autre brun comme si chaque nouvelle attaque pourrait être la dernière, cette admiration sans borne qu'il lui portait. Il avait peur que Yukimura soit maintenant différant, qu'il ne se donne plus à fond ou pire encore, qu'il ait peur de lui...

Le jeune tigre lui avait offert les plus beaux duels de sa courte vie et comment l'avait il remercier...en le violant...

"Raaahhh."râla Masamune en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux.

Il était venu ici pour ce détendre, pas pour penser exactement à ce qu'il voulait évité. Le dragon était dans une impasse.

Il plongea dans l'eau jusqu'au nez sachant très bien quelle genre de pensées allaient venir ensuite...les sensations...l'envie de les revivre...

Une paire de jambes lui apparu entre les nuages de vapeurs, l'interrompant. Il entendit quelqu'un entra dans l'eau et lâcha un soupire presque tendancieux, une vrai incitation au crime et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, une chance que Suzu lui avait dit qu'elle gardait le bain spécial juste pour lui.

Date remonta discrètement, attendant que la vapeur se disperse un peut pour distinguer le visage de l'inconnu.

"Masamune-dono !"

Juste que l'autre l'avait fait avant lui...et c'était précisément la personne qu'il voulait éviter.

"Sanada Yukimura ?"

Masamune se reprit, prenant une attitude et une pose plus cool, son coude appuyé contre l'un des rebord du bain.

"Je te cherchait Masamune-dono !" Yukimura s'agita mais ne bougea pas de son côté du bassin, ne voulant pas trop poussé sa chance.

"Tch, tu m'a trouvé maintenant, alors ?"

"Je veut un duel ! Je veut retrouvé mon honneur !" le regard de Yukimura troubla Masamune, il n'y avait aucune peur...en fait...il était comme à leur première rencontre...

"Juste une chose, je me repose là, You see ?"

L'ardeur de Yukimura retomba graduellement, oubliant ses barrières, il s'approcha du jeune homme brun.

"Ta blessure te refait mal ? Tout va bien ?"

Masamune ne le voulait pas si prêt de lui, il tourna la tête et se déplaça sur le côté. Même ses yeux fermés, il ressentait encore les yeux de Yukimura sur lui, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporté. Il sorti de la source.

"Masamune-dono."

Il sentit la main de Yukimura autour de son poignet, le retenant, exactement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait...quant il l'avait empêcher de courir à sa morts, laissant Honda Tadakatsu affronté Oda Nobunaga. Ce jour ou il avait eu la certitude que la vie du jeune tigre de Kaï n'appartenait qu'a lui et à lui seul.

Yukimura le ramena dangereusement à son niveau, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement.

"Je compte bien obtenir une revanche...pour l'autre chose..."

Il le sentit se rapprocher dangereusement, son traitre de corps agissant de sa propre volonté. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. En un sursaut, il repoussa Yukimura au milieu du basin presque trop violemment, mais juste au moment ou quelque chose tomba entre eux, très lourdement depuis tout le haut de la palissade.

Il profita de l'instant que mis Yukimura à récupérer pour se sauver. Il se retourna tout de même une dernière fois.

"Viens chez moi, cette fois je t'attendrait."

"Masamune !"

La masse qui venait de tomber en éclaboussant tout le bain empêcha Yukimura de poursuivre Masamune sans le vouloir.

"Je vendrait !" cria Yukimura en aidant Ginji à ne pas ce noyer.

Masamune vit un sourire en coin...

TBC


	7. Alcool, Jalousie et Dangos

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 7**

Un jeune homme brun bousculait les passant du marché dans le centre ville. Sa beauté était des plus rares et ses yeux bleus de plus étrange, mais sa vitesse et sa frénésie ne laissait le temps à personne de l'admirer. Il n'hésitait pas à pousser et à bousculer tout ceux qui ceux qui entravait sa route. C'était en fait parce qu'il cherchait quelque chose qui avait plus d'importance pour lui que ça propre vie, alors au diable la politesse et la bienséance.

"Ginji ! Ginji ! Mais ou es qu'il c'est encore fourré cet abruti !"

Ban était en colère. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui adresser la parole. Une seule minute d'inattention, une seule et Ginji, son idiot de Ginji, ce mec qui avait une forte tendance à attiré les pires ennuis, enfin bon, il l'avait perdu dans la foule. Le problème c'était que le blond était dans une ville et dans une époque inconnu pour lui, une époque dangereuse faite de guerres incessantes ! Et Ban n'était pas en mesure de le protéger ! De même qu'il était certain que le blond aurait des problèmes pour se défendre seul...il devait le retrouver au plus vite.

Ban se concentra, cherchant le lien indéfinissable qu'il partageait avec son amant au plus profond de son âme...il n'avait pas besoin de sa magie pour que cela fonctionne, mais son sens était très faible comme perturbé. Peut importe, il venait de localisé le blond.

Le maitre du Jagan couru dans cette direction, en venant un un abrupte coup de frein quant il s'aperçut qu'il était revenu devant l'auberge.

"Il est revenu ici ?" ce demanda il à voix haute.

Un homme sorti de l'auberge, le bousculant, ne semblant même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Toujours et il que leurs regards ce croisèrent, ou plutôt ses yeux rencontrèrent l'œil unique de l'autre, un œil bleu acier retenant la férocité d'un esprit des plus ambitieux, Ban ne pouvait pas si trompé.

Ban fronça les sourcils, fixant encore cet inconnu qui s'éloignait en marmonnant, ce type...Ban aurait juré qu'il venait de parler en anglais. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent c'était d'aller retrouver Ginji.

"Eh, jeune homme." l'interpella une femme

Ban se retourna, pour lui faire face. Une femme d'âge mure certes, mais maquillé juste comme il le fallait, portant un kimono de soie bleu sombre descendant dangereusement sur ses épaules, à la naissance d'une poitrine assez avantageuse, elle n'avait rien à envier à Hevn et Ban avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Un problème madame ?"

Elle lui tourna autour,l'admirant, tout en soufflant la fumée d'une sorte de calumet sur lui.

"Tu es parfait, ça te dirait de venir me rendre un petit service ?"

Ban sembla hésiter, son regard déviant entre la belle femme et l'entrée de l'auberge. Après tout si Ginji était là dedans, il avait bien cinq minute pour aider une femme en détresse. En fait il n'eut pas réellement le temps de répondre car elle l'entraina sans même faire cas de ses protestations. Trainé les pieds ne lui servit pas à grand chose, elle avait une sacré poigne.

"Aller, j'en ait assez de les entendre ce plaindre."

"Non ! Mais ! Ginji !!!"appela il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Inutile de lutté, avec un soupire il se résigna à la suivre. Il avait juste comme l'impression que Ginji n'allait pas être content.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Je viendrait !" cria Yukimura avec un sourire en coin.

Il aida Ginji devenu chibi à sortir la tête de l'eau, l'eau du bassin lui arrivait au hanche quant il était debout alors, le blond se serai certainement noyé si il n'était pas en train de le soulevé.

"Merci Yuki !" fit le Raitei tout content.

Mais Yukimura lui ne l'était pas, profondément déçus et un peut curieux de savoir ce que le blond venait faire ici et pourquoi il avait fait le mur plutôt que de passé par la porte.

"Ginji ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire !"

Le blond se calma et repris sa taille normale, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Yukimura hausser le ton.

"J'ai fait une bêtise ?" fit il en ramenant une boite contre son torse.

Yukimura soupira puis observa son ami, il était dans un pauvre état, ses vêtement trempé et ses cheveux blond ruisselant lui tombant dans les yeux. Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Ginji fit une adorable moue boudeuse quant il sentit que son jeune ami ce moquait de lui. Cela eu l'effet de faire tombé les dernières barrière de Yukimura qui éclata d'un rire cristallin. C'était bien la première fois que Ginji l'entendit rire comme ça aussi. C'était un son qu'il trouva magnifique.

"Suzu ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer avec de la nourriture, je pouvait pas attendre ! Je les ait sauvé regarde, ils ne sont pas mouillé."

Ginji tendis le bento qu'il gardait contre lui à Yukimura, le brun n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir, toujours une petite larme à l'œil à cause de son fou rire. Quel ne fut pas sa stupeur en découvrant une boite pleines de brochettes faite de trois petites boules colorées et délicieuses.

"Des Dangos !" Yukimura avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Les meilleur que j'ai jamais goutté !" répondit Ginji alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements.

Le petit chat regarda longuement la forme parfaite des boules, les douce couleur rose, blanche et verte, puis lentement, en porta une à sa bouche.

"Mmmhhh !!!" Yukimura fondit.

Ginji lui fit un grand sourire. "Alors ça valait pas le coup que je fasse le mur ?"

Le brun ne su pas quoi lui répondre, trop absorber par un tourbillon de saveurs sucrées, il était au paradis.

"Ah ? J'ai cru entendre Ban-chan m'appeler." fit Ginji en regardant vers l'entrée.

"Je crois aussi." fit Yukimura

"Mince. Il doit être en train de me chercher."

Sans plus attendre, craignant de mettre Ban encore plus de mauvaise humeur, Ginji fonça dans le lobby.

"Prend un yakuta de l'auberge, je te rappelle que tu es nu !" cria l'autre brun en riant.

"Aaah !" cria Ginji en remarquant sa condition.

Rouge de honte, il prit l'un de yakuta réserve aux clients de l'auberge, même si il était d'un assez mauvais goût, et reprit son chemin. Yukimura continua de savouré sa boite de dangos, profitant enfin d'un grand moment de détente, dès que les deux autres serrons revenus, il devra leur annoncé qu'ils retournent immédiatement chez Masamune.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mais ou es que vous m'emmenez ?"

La femme l'avait attiré dans une rue adjacente à l'auberge, donnant elle aussi sur la place ou il y avait la fontaine. Cette rue était beaucoup plus étroite, beaucoup plus sombre, il avait du mal à lire les enseigne, tant son pas était rapide.

Elle le fit entrer dans un grand bâtiment aux boiseries rouge et or, indéniablement faite pour attiré l'œil. Immédiatement, un régiments de filles toutes avec les plus belles coiffes, maquillées et portant les plus beau habits bien que très révélateurs, se jeta sur lui dans un tonnerre de gloussement et de murmures d'appréciation. Leur mains était partout à la fois, Ban les sentait toucher, caresser, pincer !

"Mais arrêtez je ne ! Hey ! Là c'est interdit !" protesta il en tentant de les repousser.

"Elles en on assez des vieux pervers, alors va y jeune homme, elles attendent que tu choisisse." fit la femme plus âgé.

Ban se scandalisa, c'était vrai qu'il était difficile de résisté à toute ses jolies fille qui n'en avait qu'après son corps, oh et depuis quant n''avait il pas tâté une vrai paires de...non Ban ! Reprend toi pense à Ginji ! Tu aime Ginji !

"C'est quoi ici ! Un bordel !" cria il, maudissant son sang allemand qui ne l'aidait pas à cacher ses rougeurs.

Un éclat de rire parmi les femmes, Ban vit nombre de battement de cils et de sourires enjôleur.

"Tout à fait mon jeune ami, alors choisi !" la femme lui fit penser à un démon, son regard perçant ne lui laissa pas le choix.

"Ban-chan !"

Ban se retourna, toujours entre les main des filles, Ginji se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le contrejour empêchait de voir son visage, mais Ban voyait bien les étincelles.

"Non Ginji ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !"

Trop tard, Ginji venait d'explosé.

"Lâchez le tout de suite !!!"

Les passant regardèrent vers le ciel, ce n'était pas la foudre qu'ils venaient de voir ? Le ciel était pourtant à peine couvert. Bof, surement une hallucination collective...ou des extra-terrestres, pas de quoi s'inquiéter

Ginji sorti de la maison trainant derrière lui un Ban à moitié cramé.

"J'croyait que t'avait plus de jus." fit il en crachant un nuage de fumée noirâtre.

"Moi non plus." répondit simplement le blond.

Ban se releva, faisant face à son amour. Celui si croisait les bras et continuait son chemin vers l'auberge en lançant parfois des regards colérique au brun.

"Je te savait pas si jaloux." fit Ban avec un doux sourire, flatté.

Ginji ne lui répondit pas et l'ignora royalement. Ce n'est que quant il furent devant leur chambre à l'auberge qu'il cria.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et à partir de maintenant je monterait avec Yukimura !"

Et avec ça il referma la porte au nez de Ban, le laissant dans le couloir.

"Ça tombe bien on s'en va."

Ban tourna la tête en clignant des yeux, Ginji rouvrit la porte lui aussi avec les yeux ronds. Yukimura avec l'air sérieux, affichant un grand sourire et avec Masa tout propre dans ses bras.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le jeune général de Kaï prit en note de ne plus douter des prédictions de Ginji car lorsqu'ils retournèrent au palais de Date en fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent sous un ciel menaçant et grondant, des rafales de vent puissantes les faisant presque tombé de leurs chevaux.

Cette fois la porte était grande ouverte et les gardes s'empressèrent de les libérer de leur bagages.

"Allez y avant qu'il ne pleuve, le chef vous attend, je vous guide." fit celui avec les cheveux long.

Avec un hochement de tête entendu, le trio suivi le soldat à travers l'immense propriété. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'une pluie diluvienne ne s'abatte sur les champs et sur le palais, rendant les pierre du jardin et les escaliers extrêmement glissant. Yukimura protégea son visage avec sa main, de l'autre il protégeait le chien qu'il avait caché sous sa veste. Il releva la tête pour voir de la lumière dans une pièce juste au dessus de cette série de marche. L'homme les fit entré, refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

"Atchoum !" Ginji éternua, s'étant retrouvé trempé pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

"Tu as put venir Sanada Yukimura ?"

Masamune se releva, quant l'orage avait commencé , il ne s'était plus attendu à voir le guerrier avant le lendemain, mais c'était encore une fois le mésestimer. Son regard se posa sur les deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il fit une légère moue, sans doute piqué par une pointe de jalousie. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire et il pointa du doigt le brun.

"Tu es le type qui ne regarde pas ou il va !"," Tu es le type qui ne sait pas s'excuser !" dirent il en même temps.

Yukimura et Ginji observèrent la scène avec incrédulité, les deux hommes se lançaient des éclairs avec le regard.

"Qu'est ce qu'un sale gosse comme toi fait avec Yukimura !"

"Le sale gosse il est plus vieux que toi, princesse !"

Heureusement que le jeune tigre eut la présence d'esprit d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère. Il se positionna entre les deux hommes, les main levée en signe de paix.

"Masamune-dono, voici mon escorte, Midô Ban et Amano Ginji" il les pointa tour à tour avec son doigts, Ban vit une vilaine grimace et Ginji un petit coucou avec un sourire gêné.

"Tch ! Kojûro, va chercher quelque chose pour que nos invités se sèche."

"Tout de suite Masamune-sama."

Jusque là Yukimura n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'autre homme, quant il se leva, il fit un petit sourire au jeune tigre, demandant son pardon pour sa rudesse. Yukimura lui souri en retour alors qu'il disparaissait dans un sombre couloir.

Masamune fit une légère moue, ses étrangers compliquait son plan...mais il n'était pas homme à renoncé et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il arriverait à tiré profit de la situation.

"On dirait que la météo ne ce prête pas à notre petit duel Yuki."

Le jeune brun au yeux roux paru d'abord très déçu, mais celait faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils reportaient leur affrontement qu'il n'était pas vraiment dérangé d'attendre encore.

"Je crois que nous ne pourrons pas repartir ce soir non plus."

Ban souri en tirant sur la manche de Ginji quant il comprit que le jeune tigre avait quelque chose en tête, il savait que l'orage de ce soir serait très violent, peut être pensait il en tiré quelque chose.

"No problem, il y assez de place pour que vous dormiez ici." Masamune y comptait bien.

Le dragon se réinstalla sur un tas de cousins disposés autour d'un âtre dont les braises encore rouge offrait une douce chaleur à la pièce. Le vent soufflait fort dehors ressemblant au hurlement d'un loup, Ginji était nerveux, excité peut être, mais cela était seulement les effets de l'électricité ambiante. Ban devait juste veillé à ce qu'il garde ses inhibitions. Les seul petit problème c'était que le blond était toujours en colère contre lui et qu'il refusait de lui adressé la parole, c'était tout juste si il le regardait.

Masamune observait le groupe qui restait planté en attendant le retour de Kojûro. Il prit se servit un bol de riz qui venait tout juste de cuir et le présenta au autres.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas diner ? Pourquoi ne pas venir vous assoir ?" Masamune fit un sourire charmeur.

Un bruit de ventre collectif lui répondit et son visage afficha immédiatement son incrédulité. Heureusement, Kojûro entra avec des vêtements de rechange, occultant la gêne et l'embarras des invitées. Lui même un peut surprit du silence qui suivi son arrivé, mit un petit instant avant d'apporté les tenus aux jeunes qui était encore trempé de pluies, des petites flaques d'eau formés à leur pieds.

"Merci, Katakura-dono."

Yukimura passa les vêtements au Get Backers, qui commençait déjà à ce sécher avec les serviettes qu'avait également apporté le second de Masamune.

"Que diriez vous d'un peut de thé ? Peut être du saké ?" demanda l'homme.

Kojûro savait évidement comment cela allait ce terminé, il en avait longuement discuté avec son maître, bien qu'il n'approuve pas vraiment, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de dissuader Masamune. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était donc de suivre les plan de Date. En espérant un miracle...

Masamune hocha la tête. "Du saké pour moi, et du thé pour eux, ils on besoin de se réchauffé."

"Peut on se changer dans une autre pièce ?" demanda Ginji en voyant l'hésitation de Yukimura.

Masamune qui fixait bêtement Yukimura depuis plusieurs minutes choisi de se retourné les invitant à continué d'un geste de la main.

Ban en profita allégrement pour régaler ses yeux du dos musclé de Ginji, il était frustré depuis cet après midi et le manque d'intimité de leur 'vacances' commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, ce serai bien qu'il puise avoir un chambre seul avec lui cette nuit, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle bête était le blond par ce temps.

Le dragon borne observait en faite la scène dans la laque noire d'une étagère en bois, il ne voyait que des formes et très peut de couleurs ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire travaillé son imagination. Alors pourquoi quant il rouvrit les yeux après les avoir cligné tout ce qu'il vit ce fut, une petite truffe noire, une petite langue rose et deux petits yeux noisettes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réalisé qu'il reçu un coup de langue sur le nez.

"Mais qu'est ce que..." fit il en se reculant brusquement.

"Oh Masa tu lui as fait peur."

Yukimura vint s'assoir directement à côté de lui, prenant le petit chien dans ses bras en riant lorsqu'il le couvrit de léchouilles.

"Masa ? Je ne lui es pas fait peur à ton chien." fit Masamune un peut jaloux de l'animal.

Yukimura portai un large kimono de la même couleur que ses yeux et...avait il fait exprès de détacher ses cheveux encore humides ? Ginji était vêtu de la couleur de la terre et le vêtement trop grand pour lui avait tendance à glisser d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ban avait eu quelque chose de pourpre tirant plus sur le rose et se demanda, alors que lui est Ginji prenait place sur les cousins, si ce n'était pas en fait un vêtement de femme

"Non, c'est le chien que j'ai appeler Masa. En fait..." Yukimura se fit rougissant en voyant que Masamune n'approuvait pas tellement qu'il donne son nom à une bête, "Je voulait en faire un présent pour toi."

Date caressa la tête de l'animal avec un sourire en coin, le jeune tigre était juste trop mignon pour son propre bien, ses cheveux soyeux entrèrent en contact avec la main de Masamune qui réprima un frisson. Yukimura devait être trop innocent pour savoir que les Shiba-Inu était le cadeau des amoureux

"Je l'accepte, il sera un parfait partenaire de chasse."

Ginji vit que Yukimura était content que le bel homme accepte son cadeau, mais la leur dans ses yeux ne trompait pas le fait que l'animal allait lui manquer.

L'œil droit du dragon revint enfin avec les boisons, permettant enfin à Date de mettre la suite de son plan en action.

A mesure que le repas avançait en conversations futiles et autres histoires racontées par l'un ou par l'autre, Masamune remplaça discrètement le thé de ses invitées par du saké. Très vite, peut être plus vite que prévus, les joues se rougirent, les rires carillonnèrent et la conversation ce fit plus légère. Masamune devait avoué que finalement il appréciait la compagnie de l'étrange duo.

"...Ensuite on à fait une immense fête avec tout les chefs de clans présent, j'mettait juré de plus boire autant parce je me suis pas rappelé la moitié de la soirée, pas vrai Masamune ?" lança Yukimura.

Masamune hocha la tête en levant son verre, il savait très bien qu'il était probablement la personne la plus sobre de cette pièce.

"Je me suis réveillé à un moment, je m'était endormi contre Môri Motonari, et toi tu n'arrêtait pas de discuté avec ce gars vachement grand tu sait...avec un bandeau sur l'œil gauche, tu sait celui que Môri à frappé en plein dans les..."

"Motoshika..." l'interrompit Date en se souvenant bien de cet instant.

"Oui c'est ça...enfin je crois...je sait plus trop bien."

"Moi j'approuve ce Môri, y'a des hommes qui mériterait vraiment d'être castré." Fit Ginji avec un regard prolongé sur Ban.

Le blond avait depuis longtemps renoncé à faire tenir son kimono, il était maintenant torse nu avec les deux pans à ses côtés. Le dragon borne déglutit, c'est deux là était perturbant. Ban n'apprécia pas du tout la pique.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien fait ! Je dit rien moi à chaque fois que tu fait du gringue à Natsumi !"

Yukimura assista à la scène de ménage sans savoir quoi dire tandis que Masamune trouvait cela amusant, donc ces deux là étaient...

"Je fait pas du gringue à Natsumi ! Je...Arrh je te déteste Ban !" fit il la foudre dans le regard.

"Ah oui." Ban se pencha dangereusement sur lui, le poussant à presque s'allonger. "On va voir si tu déteste ça !"

Empoignant les joues de Ginji dans chacune de ses mains, Ban l'embrassa goulument, forçant le passage avec sa langue, le blond n'offrit pas grande résistance, se pliant sous la puissante caresse et la domination qu'exerça Ban sur lui, gémissant sous l'assaut. Le couple semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait un public car le choses étaient...un peut chaudes...

Masamune cligna des yeux, n'en revenant pas d'une telle ardeur, d'une telle passion, quelqu'un devait lui rappeler de fermer la bouche.

Il sentit un poids contre son épaule et entendit le rire de Yukimura. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce doux visage au bord du sommeil prêt à être capturé par les bras de Morphée.

"Ils s'aiment tellement...incapable de rester fâché..."

Cela ramena son attention sur Ban et Ginji qu'il n'entendait plus, ils avaient visiblement eu un verre de trop car ils étaient endormi enlacés et à moitié nus. Il eu juste le temps de retourné son regard sur Yukimura pour s'apercevoir que son ange aussi n'était plus avec lui. Il posa délicatement la tête sur ses genoux, admirant les traits paisibles et le visage souriant de celui que son cœur avait choisi. Il prit une longue mèche de cheveux qu'il fit glissé entre ses doigts, lui aussi il commença à ce sentir fatigué.

Éloignant les cheveux du visage de Yukimura il ne put résister à posé un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres, il s'allongea, fermant les yeux, persuadé que Kojûro reviendrait éteindre la lampe qui était trop loin de lui. Il était vrai que ça soirée ne s'était pas déroulé complètement comme il l'avait souhaité, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait non plus.

"Pourquoi lui nier que tu l'aime...pauvre andouille...tu va le perdre..." murmura la voix de Ban.

"Occupe toi de tes affaires yeux bleus...je suis assez grand..." marmonna il en trouvant le sommeil.

TBC


	8. Moi je t'aime, et toi ?

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 8**

Yukimura sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage, commençant à le tirer d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Encore une fois, la chose humide revint et il ouvrit les yeux, prudemment. Juste à temps pour voir la petite langue rose de Masa entrée en contact avec son nez.

Le jeune tigre émit un doux rire, levant sa main pour gratter en les deux oreilles du petit chien. Il fronça les sourcils quant une atroce migraine se fit connaître...et puis...il était incapable de ce souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière.

Le brun se redressa, une main sur la tempe, grognant d'inconfort, son corps endolori d'avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position et sur de simples coussins. Masa se mit à lui mordillé les doigts de la main qui reposait contre ses genoux, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre plus en détail dans quelle situation il était.

Il fixa l'animal qui couru vers la porte pour y gratter, faisant comprendre son envi présente. Yukimura se releva tant bien que mal, essayant de ce faire à la nausée qui l'envahissait, faisant tourné le monde autour de lui. Il passa par dessus Ban et Ginji s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte et ouvrit la porte au petit chien qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller ce soulager.

Yukimura s'appuya contre la porte, respirant fortement il tenta de retenir la boule qui remontait dans sa gorge...mais sa tête continuait à tourné violemment, et très vite il laissa partir son diner dans les plantes du jardin de Masamune.

Masamune avait commencé à ce réveiller au moment même ou Yukimura c'était redressé, extirpant la douce chaleur qu'il répandait entre ses bras, mais il n'avait pas bougé, de peur d'effrayer le jeune garçon...il sentit les cheveux soyeux du brun venir chatouiller sa joue...il savait qu'il aurait quelques explication à lui fournir...

Enfin Yukimura quitta leur lit improvisé, Masamune sourit en remarquant distraitement que quelqu'un, Kojûro sans aucun doute, les avaient recouverts de couvertures. Le brun plus âgé daigna ouvrir les yeux, observant discrètement les faits et gestes du plus jeune alors qu'il ouvrait la porte au chien. Son regard descendit plus bas, sur les deux trouble fête, blottis l'un contre l'autre et le sommeil imperturbable. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils faisaient un beau couple...c'était facile pour eux...

Son train de pensée fut interrompue par un un bruit de toux grasse et douloureuse. Date se leva immédiatement, se précipitant vers la source de ce bruit sans même vraiment y réfléchir, son corps agissant par réflexe.

"Yukimura ! Est ce que ça va ?" demanda il en relevant les cheveux du jeune homme.

Yukimura remonta des yeux furieux sur Masamune avant de repartir dans une cession de vomissement. Le voir ainsi, la douleur poussant des larmes dans ses yeux, ses genoux faibles, le sueur perlant sur son front...cela tira un affreux souvenir...le soir ou ça propre mère...sa génitrice avait tenté d'attenter à sa vie, empoisonnant sa nourriture, le poussant dans un état proche de celui dans lequel ce trouvait ce jeune innocent maintenant et tout cela par sa faute.

Le jeune brun se calma enfin, reprenant vite des couleurs, il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de sa manche et se releva avec l'intention de faire parler Masamune. Il se figea en voyant l'expression de l'autre jeune, son œil gris troublé, son expression vide...

"Masamune-dono ?"

Yukimura n'avait pas voulu être aussi désagréable envers son hôte , mais le fait que Masamune soit responsable de son état l'avait plus qu'ennuyer. Sauf qu'après avoir vue le dragon se figer, le regard perdu dans le lointain...il c'était lui même sentit coupable. Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre brun, avec un regard plus tendre cette fois.

"Excuse moi, je ne voulait pas."

Masamune plongea son regard dans les yeux de Yukimura reprenant pieds sur la réalité, laissant son détestable passé derrière une fois de plus. Il retira la main de Yukimura avec un sourire en coin.

"Pas grave."

"Mais en même temps, tu l'a cherché ! Tu savait très bien que je ne supporte pas l'alcool et encore tu ma fait boire ! Mais qu'avait tu dans la tête !"

Yukimura allait visiblement mieux, il appuyait son index contre le torse de Masamune appuyant chacun de ses mots, sans vraiment être menaçant, peut être même un peut amusé.

Le jeune dragon, prit une mèche de Yukimura entre ses doigts, jouant avec, il fit un sourire machiavélique.

"A ton avis ?"

Yukimura arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant vraiment pas l'attitude de Masamune, il baissa la tête avec un soupir.

"Il y a encore une question que j'aimerai te poser..."

"No shit !"

Masamune fila comme une flèche, descendant les marche quatre à quatre, Yukimura resta souffler , ne comprenant pas il se retourna pour suivre Masamune du regard et pour voir ce qui lui prenait, il comprit immédiatement, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il ne mis pas longtemps à suivre le dragon borgne.

Ginji releva la tête, regarda par la porte laissée ouverte, avant de tourner son regard vers le visage de Ban.

"Ils sont partis."

Ban, l'air encore endormi, les yeux mis clôt, passa une main dans les cheveux de Ginji, admirant les reflet d'or dans le soleil matinal.

"Laissons leur un peut de temps seuls..."

Ginji reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ban, soupirant de bien être.

"T'es plus fâché ?" fit Ban en continuant de lui caressé les cheveux.

"Non...pas envie." soupira le blond.

"Je devrais quant même me faire pardonné, non ?"

Ban n'attendit pas la réponse de son blond et passa au dessus de lui, une de ses main glissa sur le torse nu dont la peau frémis. Ginji entrouvris légèrement la bouche aspirant l'air alors qu'il essayait de parler. Aucun mots n'eurent le temps de se former dans sa gorge car s'est cet instant que choisi Ban pour refermer ses lèvres autour d'un de ses tétons.

"Nhhn, Baaannn, ils vont revenir, t'es fou..." gémi le blond, le souffle devenant irrégulier

Ban releva alors la tête, quittant à contre cœur la chair dont il se délectait, il plongea son regard bleuté dans celui déjà embrumé de Ginji, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

"Ils nous faudra faire vite alors ? Mh ?"

Ce n'était pas comme si Ginji aurait put protester..

Yukimura et Masamune traversèrent l'immense jardin du palais du clan Date et passèrent la porte de derrière pour se dirigé vers les champs à flans de colline.

Ou du moins, ce qui restait des champs...la tempête avait fait beaucoup de ravages, et Masamune avait tout de suite vue nombres de ses hommes travaillant déjà à réparer les dégâts.

Yukimura craignait pour le peuple d'Oshu, tant de destructions sur une si petites parcelle...il n'osait imaginé ce qui avait pu advenir du reste. La vue de Kojûro dans un simple habit de cultivateur l'étonna, il portait bien l'habit, mais cela était vraiment très diffèrent de son habituel accoutrement de soldat.

"Kojûro !" lança Masamune une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

L'homme sembla d'abord étonné d'entendre la voix de son maitre, puis lui fit un sourire, il soupira en essuyant son front avec un linge blanc.

"Masamune-sama, Yukimura-sama..."

Ce n'est qu'en s'arrêtant que Yukimura sentit la moiteur de la boue sous ses pieds nus, ils étaient parti avec tellement de hâte qu'ils en avaient oublié de se chausser, Masamune était dans le même état que lui, si ce n'est pire. Leurs kimonos était déchirés et couvert de saletés à la base, il appuya son pied sur une motte de terre visqueuse en changeant d'appuis, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire grimacé de dégout.

Masamune fit un rapide tour de ses terre visibles, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le mur d'enceinte partiellement détruit par la chute d'un arbre.

"Pourquoi ne pas être venu me prévenir ?" réprimanda il.

"Il n'y avait rien qui nécessitait votre présence immédiate...de plus...il se fait rare de vous voir vous amuser autant." fit le plus vieux avec un regard discret à Yukimura.

"Kojûro..." gronda faiblement le dragon.

"Mes cultures personnelles sont les plus touchées...pour le reste, ça va, nous ne mourrons pas de faim cette hivers...mais nous ne mangerons pas varié." rapporta il.

Masamune hocha la tête en assimilant les paroles de son bras droit.

"Soyez certains de recevoir l'aide de Kaï !" affirma Yukimura avec ardeur.

Les deux hommes tournèrent des yeux étonné devant l'attitude du plus jeune, avec un sourire entendu, ils se mirent à rire. Le petit chat fit une moue adorable vexé d'être ainsi raillé.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle." fit il en croisant les bras

Masamune, attendri par son adorable visage, lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

"J'apprécie vraiment t'a considération Sanada Yukimura, mais nous sommes les fiers guerriers D'Oshu, ce n'est pas le pire qu'on ai connu." fit il en passa son bras sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Yukimura baissa les yeux, cherchant à caché son rougissement.

"Allé Kojûro, ce n'est que le débuts du printemps, tu peut peut être encore faire quelque chose."

"Évidement Masamune-sama." Kojûro prit un air enjoué, on voyait qu'il travaillait la terre avec autant de volonté que si il était au combat.

"Bien, si il y a quelqu'un qui peut arrangé ça c'est bien toi ! Fait moi pousser de délicieux légumes !"

Masamune continua sa phrase en entrainant Yukimura vers le palais.

"Je hais les légumes..." Murmura il à Yukimura, le faisant rire doucement.

"Bonne chance avec votre plus grande conquête, Masamune-sama !"

Le jeune tigre fit alors un regard curieux à l'œil droit du dragon.

"Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ?" demanda il.

Masamune se contenta de le pousser plus fort, grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Yukimura n'insista pas longtemps, connaissant la détermination du jeune dragon.

"Tu voulais me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure ?" demanda Masamune pour changer de sujet.

Yukimura s'arrêta brusquement, juste devant la porte, semblant se refermer sur lui même, il évita le regard de Masamune.

"Pourquoi....pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu ?"

l'autre brun le fixa sans rien dire, pourquoi en effet...

"Je t'ai attendu tu sait...chaque bataille qui as suivi, je souhaitait que tu vienne et me défie comme toujours, j'aurais voulu te voir...j'aurais souhaité comprendre..."

"Yukimura" le coupa Masamune, "Il n'y as rien à comprendre...Mais maintenant si tu veut te battre rejoint moi au dojo dans une heure...sinon, tu n'a qu'a me suivre dans mes bains personnels, pendant que je me prépare." il voulu testé la réaction de Yukimura.

Le petit chat secoua la tête, serrant les poing sur ses côtés.

"Je ne suis pas faible Masamune, tu ne m'a pas affaiblis, je vais le prouvé. " fit il la mâchoire crispé, sans doute ayant trouvé un sens caché aux mots de Masamune.

"All right." Masamune sourit, fier de son petit tigre, mais tout de même un peut déçu.

Yukimura lui rendis son sourire, la vérité c'était qu'il était incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il voulais prouvé sa force à Masamune. Il était rendu confus par l'attitude de l'autre brun, ne sachant pas si ses affections faisaient toujours parti d'un jeu ou si elles signifiaient qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour en être sur c'était de lui prouvé qu'il pouvait l'aimer sans le regretter. Sans perdre le seul adversaire de valeur qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer dans sa courte vie.

"Je vais prévenir Ban et Ginji, on se vois dans une heure." Yukimura s'enfuit presque, il ne voulait pas que le dragon voit ses yeux, il savait si bien le lire.

Masamune reprit son chemin jusqu'à ses appartement privés, suivi par Masa qui aboyait joyeusement. La vérité, si il devait l'admettre, c'était qu'il avait fait boire Yukimura pour repousser leur confrontation, même si il cachait cela par son envie d'avoir l'autre brun ivre dans ses bras et ouvert à toute ses demandes, il n'aurait pas eu de nouveau l'impression de lui forcer la main. Il se pencha et gratta la tête du petit chien.

"Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de cet idiot ?"

Ban termina de faire disparaitre toute traces de leur forfait d'un dernier coup de langue, Ginji respirait encore fortement et mordait toujours le poing qui lui avait servit à étouffer ses gémissements, lentement, imitant les mouvements d'un serpent, Ban remonta sur lui, attrapa son poignet et lui offrit un baiser des plus tendre en comparaison à ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre.

Ginji se gouta sur les lèvres de Ban, fronçant les sourcil au goût, cela ne l'empêcha pas de rendre le baiser avec passion.

"Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillés" fit la voix de Yukimura, gêné

Surprit, Ginji rompis l'embrassade et chercha à se fondre sous le corps encore habillé de Ban, rougissant et honteux, il était finalement content qu'ils n'aient pas fait toute...la chose...

Ban lui avait un sourire fier alors qu'il regardait Yukimura qui n'osait entré dans la pièce.

"Vous faisiez quoi avec Date ?" fit il sur un ton un peut moqueur.

Le jeune tigre regarda ses pieds salis.

"Une parties de ses récoltes on été détruite par la tempête...j'espère que tout ce passera bien." dit il avec un air de réflexion.

Le jeune tigre se laissa tombé, se posant devant l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel...

"J'ai besoin d'un conseil...j'ai peur que Masamune se joue de moi..."

Ban soupira en regardant Ginji se rhabiller, les Get Backers n'était pas une agence matrimoniale...il avait pourtant prévenus l'autre imbécile qu'il allait perdre Yukimura avec son attitude. Mais bon, ils avaient une mission, et si cela incluait le retour de vrai sourire du jeune général...

"Si le dragon à prit la cœur du tigre, celui si ira se battre griffes et crocs pour le lui reprendre, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien ravir à son tour le cœur du dragon." répondit il se sentant poète.

Yukimura regarda passer un étrange nuage, semblant boire les paroles de Ban, il sourit en portant la main à sa poitrine.

"Il à raison Yuki, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant." fit Ginji en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Voilà, c'était sans doute ce sourire là que voulait revoir le vieux Shingen, un sourire sincère chargé de sentiments atteignant indéniablement les yeux de son propriétaire. Le tout maintenant était de s'assurer que ce sourire reviennent, qu'il reste encore longtemps pour illuminé le joli visage de Yukimura.

"A-ano...Masamune-sama m'envoie..."

Les trois se tournèrent vers la timide servante qui venait de faire son apparition, elle n'osait relevé la tête, les rumeurs s'étant très vite répandu, elle pensait avoir en face d'elle trois guerriers légendaire du japon, alors qu'en fait il n'y en avait qu'un seul...

"Je doit vous montrez la salle de bain, et vous portez le repas et...et je reste à votre entière disposition."

"Je suis partant pour un bon bain, Masamune m'attend au dojo dans une heure, cela nous laisse le temps de nous préparer non ?" lança Yukimura

Les Get Backers le regardèrent avec tendresse, n'était il pas pétillant ce matin ?

L'heure du rendez vous était arrivée rapidement, Yukimura,propre et rafraichi avait revêtu son équipement et apprêtée ses lances. Le bâtonnait d'un dango dépassant de sa bouche, il s'assit sur une pierre devant le bâtiment attendant l'arrivée du dragon borgne avec impatiente. Ban et Ginji le suivait de loin, un duel de cette ampleur n'était pas quelque chose à manquer, de plus il avait promis de protéger le jeune homme.

"Regarde le tout agité, des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est plus un gosse qu'on doit garder..." commenta Ban

Quant il vit le froncement de sourcils du blond, il comprit aisément que sur ce point il n'était pas tellement d'accord.

"Je m'agite tout le temps moi aussi, tu me trouve gamin ?" dit Ginji avec une adorable moue boudeuse.

"Je t'aime comme tu es." fit Ban en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Venez donc vous assoir là." leur dit le jeune tigre en désignant l'entrée du dojo.

"Qu'elle impatiente, Sanada Yukimura."

Masamune arriva enfin, la démarche assurée dans sa longe veste bleu aux fines jaunes qui cachait une armure légère, ses six lames de chaque côtés de ses hanches, le fourreau se perdant dans les longues extrémités de la veste. Deux autre pièce d'armure venait compléter son uniforme s'étendant le long de ses cuises. Ses manches étaient remontées jusqu'au dessus du coude et il ne portait ni son casque ni ses gants. Ban ne put réprimer un frisson devant ce que l'autre homme dégageai, il prit la main de Ginji et le fit s'assoir à côté de lui, ce duel promettait d'être épique.

Yukimura se releva lui faisant face, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres, il était déterminé.

Le dragon fit un premier mouvement, tirant lentement un de ses sabres, il le pointa vers le plus jeune.

"Et si nous faisions un paris sur le gagnant...si tu gagne, je t'offre ce que tu veut...et si je gagne...tu ferra tout ce que je te demande pendant toute une journée." affirma Masamune avec un étrange sourire.

Yukimura paru d'abord troublé, puis son sourire se fit confiant, il pointa sa lance, la croisant avec le sabre de Masamune.

"J'accepte ! Mais sache que serrait sans pitié."

"Que tes crocs aiguisés par le tigre de Kaï me fassent honneur."

Un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse et chacun déjà prenait une posture plus menaçante, Masamune dans un mouvement fluide tira tout ses autres sabres trois dans chacun mains tenus fermement entre ses doigts, il savait à quoi s'attendre avec Yukimura, le dragon aurait besoin de toute ses griffes.

"Ok ! Let's party !! "

Ban siffla d'admiration alors que le premier coup était échangé, il n'avait rien vue venir, même ses yeux entrainer n'avait perçu qu'une trainée rouge d'un côté et une bleu de l'autre se rencontrant dans un fracas de métal.

Yukimura fit un bon en arrière, évitant de justesse les lames qu'il n'avait put parer. Se reprenant il chargea de nouveau

"DATE MASAMUNE !" fut son cri de guerre.

Masamune avait le sourire au lèvres, l'adrénaline fusait dans son système nerveux, Yukimura était vraiment le meilleur adversaire qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré, la lance du jeune brun passa à quelque centimètres de son visage, mais lui laissa une ouverture.

"WAR DANCE !"

Des croissants de lunes semblèrent s'échapper des griffes de Date, déchirant la terre et éparpillant poussière et cailloux.

"Ban-chan !"

Ginji ne put s'empêcher de caché son visage entre ses mains alors que son compagnon observait le match avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Chaque coup, chaque parade était savamment dosé par les deux duellistes, ces deux là était des adversaires redoutable et il ne douta pas qu'il aurait eu du mal si il avait eu à affronté l'un ou l'autre. Le soleil commençait ça lente descente vers l'horizon.

Le combat dura longtemps sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent réellement le dessus, en suer et essoufflés, les duellistes affichaient un sourire des plus sauvages nourri par la bestialité de leur affrontement. Ils étaient de véritables samouraïs.

Ginji était presque assoupi, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon brun, et Ban commençait aussi à ce lasser, il soupira alors que Masamune déchira un peut plus la tenu de Yukimura déjà bien entamé.

La cour qu'il avaient choisi aussi avait subit beaucoup de dégâts , dévaster dans un rayon approximatif d'une cinquantaine de mètre, il n'y avait plus un arbre debout ou un pierre qui ne soit pas fendu.

Le jeune tigre sursauta soudainement, perturbé, il eu un instant d'inattention, Masamune en profita évidement, il entendu un lent ricanement et sa lance se retrouva emmêlé entre trois des six lames. Yukimura poussa immédiatement sachant que seul la force brute lui permettrai de repoussé Masamune.

Masamune lui sourit en retour forçant pour empêcher Yukimura de brisé sa garde, il approcha son visage de celui de l'autre jeune homme, il lui lécha la joue.

Le guerrier émit un sifflement étranglé, dérangé par le frisson qui lui provoqua , Yukimura se retira instinctivement.

"Pourquoi si soudainement..." fit il la voix entrecoupé, portant sa main à sa joue.

Masamune chargea, Yukimura bloqua tout juste les six épées qui se dirigeaient droit sur sa gorge, seulement maintenant il était étendu sur le sol...Masamune le chevauchant, un sourire triomphant sur ses gracieuses lèvres.

"Si nous continuons ainsi nous allons mourir d'épuisement, aucun de nous deux ne se jette à fond dans la bataille de toute façon."

"Ma-Masamune ! Quelle tactique de lâche !" s'exclama le jeune tigre.

Ban et Ginji se levèrent immédiatement prêt à intervenir, mais quelque chose dans le regard du dragon leur signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat.

Masamune se pencha lentement sur Yukimura, son sourire s'agrandissant à chaque centimètre parcourus. Le jeune brun au yeux marrons trembla cherchant à se dégager du poids au dessus de lui.

"Quelle importance, j'ai gagné maintenant." murmura il dans l'oreille de Yukimura.

Gagner ? Non Yukimura ne pouvait pas ce laisser avoir une fois de plus, il ne se déclarait pas vaincu, alors juste au moment ou Masamune esquissa un mouvement pour ce relever, il plaça une main sur sa nuque l'attirant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il pressa contre les siennes avec passion.

Ce fut au tour de Masamune d'émettre un brui étranglé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part de Yukimura, mais il devait admettre que cela ne lui déplaisait pas alors que sa langue jouait langoureusement avec celle du jeune tigre et que son œil se fermait sous le plaisir de la caresse.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé en dessous de Yukimura quant celui le quitta pour respiré, mais la seconde suivante, il avait la pointe de la lance de l'autre guerrier sous la gorge lui déclarant solennellement.

"Cette fois s'est moi qui suis le vainqueur."

Ginji se mit à rire derrière sa main et Masamune lui jeta un regard mauvais, le poussant à ce caché derrière Ban. Son œil se fit plus doux pour Yukimura.

"Je suis fier de toi Yuki, tu apprend très vite."

Yukimura se releva tendant une main à Date pour l'aidé à ce relevé.

"J'ai un excellent professeur."

Un chahut tout aussi soudain empêcha Masamune de faire le moindre commentaire, un groupe d'homme se disputait bruyamment en s'approchant d'eux. Les hommes de Masamune tentait de retenir un autre homme frénétique voir hystérique. La couleur rouge orangé et le sceau qu'il portait à la main ne pouvait mentir sur sa provenance, s'était un soldat de Kaï. Son expression tomba lorsqu'il reconnu Yukimura. Échappant au soldat d'Oshu, il couru vers le jeune.

"Seigneur Sanada ! Le seigneur Takeda, il...arg !"

Yukimura et Ginji c'était tout deux précipité pour aider le pauvre homme qui venait de s'effondrer, mais les bras de Ban et de Masamune les retinrent de s'approcher alors qu'il commençait à convulser, ses yeux injectés de sang se révulsant quant il tendit la main vers son jeune général, lui même incapable de se dégager de la prise ferme que le dragon avait sur lui.

"Oyakata-sama ! Qu'arrive t'il à Oyakata-sama !"

L'homme émis juste un son guttural avant que son armure ne se fendent et qu'il n'explose en gerbe sanglante littéralement, souillant le sol et Masamune qui avait protéger Yukimura.

Yukimura ne put se retenir de hurler.

TBC


	9. Mouvements Statégiques

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 9**

Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvements. Seul Yukimura restait intenable tentant désespérément de se défaire de la prise de Masamune, mais l'autre homme le tenait fermement et ses nerfs était assez calme pour garder le contrôle.

"Masamune-dono ! Arrête ! Lâche moi, Oyakata-sama à besoin de moi !"

Il se mit à frapper le torse du brun de plus en plus fort, mais Masamune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, serrant les épaules de Yukimura il se mit à le secoué.

"Calme toi bordel ! Yuki !"

Le jeune général se figea soudainement, fixa l'œil unique de Masamune avec colère, sa respiration était lourde. Pourtant il parvint à se calmer, se focalisant sur la couleurs grise du regard de l'autre, y trouvant appui.

Pendant se temps les Get Backers s'étaient avancé pour inspecter le corps du soldat, la façon avec laquelle son dos avait été déchiré était trop familière pour être une coïncidence. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard alarmé, le grand 'J' qui barrait le dos de l'homme était immanquable.

"C'est de...notre faute..." Murmura Ginji pour que seul Ban l'entende.

Ban acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ils devaient immédiatement partir avec Yukimura, que Date le veuille ou non.

"Tu es fou ! Un homme capable de surpasser le vieux Shingen ne dois pas être sous-estimé, tu n'arrivera à rien dans cet état."

les Get Backers ne disaient rien, curieux de la tournure que prenait la scène.

Yukimura détourna le regard, tremblant de rage, Masamune avait raison, son impuissance le rendait fou. L'autre brun lui agrippa le menton, le forçant à le regarder.

"Je viendrait avec toi."

Le cœur de Yukimura fit un bon, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Tu ferait ça ?"

Masamune lui sourit, un des rares sourires tendre qui n'était réservé qu'à ceux qui comptait pour lui.

"Tu m'a bien suivi à la poursuite d'Oda, isn't it ?"

Yukimura lui répondit par un grand sourire reconnaissant.

"Alors allons y vite ! Ban ! Ginji ! Venez aussi !"

"Oui." affirma Ginji

Le jeune tigre prit la main de Masamune et commença à l'entrainer vers les écuries. Quant il sentit la main glacée de celui ci dans son coup.

"Qu'est ce que tu..."

Yukimura tomba lourdement dans les bras du dragon, celui ci venait de le pousser dans l'inconscience après avoir touché un point de pression.

"Hey qu'est ce que tu fou !" Ban se lança pour récupérer Yukimura.

"Mais Date-san ! Vous venez de dire que-" fit Ginji

"Shut up ! Attachez les et enfermez les !" cria à il a ses hommes

Ban ne se laissa pas faire, lançant son poing droit sur le visage de Masamune.

"Ban-chan !" tenta de prévenir le blond

"Stop !"

Il s'arrêta net, Kojûro tenait un sabre sous la gorge de Ginji. Cette fois Ban fut contraint de se laisser lié les mains dans le dos pendant que l'homme plus âgé faisait de même avec l'ex-Raitei. La il était vraiment en colère, déjà son esprit fusait pour trouvé une échappatoire. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peut plus de temps...

"Bande de..." jura le brun au yeux bleus

"J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Masamune-sama."

"Je protège cet imbécile de sa propre idiotie." répondit il ses paroles acide comme du venin.

"Mais enfin, nous..." Ban fit signe à Ginji de se taire, il avait un plan.

Confiant Yukimura à l'un de ses homme, il retourna vers Ban, l'attrapant par le col il le tira à lui sèchement.

"Tu prétend connaître Yukimura ? Il est incapable de se calmer quant il s'agit de Shingen, il cour droit à sa mort si l'adversaire en tire parti."

Ban grogna, ne craignant en rien le seigneur qu'il trouvait en face de lui. Jamais les yeux de Ban n'avait autant bruler d'envie d'utiliser le Jagan...mais il ne pouvait toujours pas...quelle poisse.

"Sa vie m'appartient ! Tu comprend yeux bleus ? Moi seul et le droit de la lui prendre."

Il jeta pratiquement Ban sur ses hommes, un signe de tête et Kojûro comprit qu'il ne faisait confiance qu'a lui pour les surveiller, il parti sans se retourner, ce soir il allait rassembler son armée.

On les avaient jeté pieds et poings lié dans le dojo, Ban restait immobile, regardant la forme endormi de Yukimura. Ginji ne comprenait pas ce qui ce tramais, mais il savait faire confiance à son amant dans ces moments là, Ban avait indéniablement quelque chose en tête.

"Ban-chan...tu crois vraiment qu'Akabane et venu nous chercher."le blond troubla le silence.

"Met ça sur le compte de ton pote le geek..." soupira il.

Un autre moment de silence suivit, il y avait de l'agitation dehors.

"Tu crois vraiment que Date va y aller tout seul ?"

"Pas tout seul, il est intelligent, il doit déjà rassembler ses hommes...ce qui m'arrange puisqu'il n'aurait très certainement pas terminé avant demain matin." le brun semblait plutôt réfléchir à voix haute.

"Tu m'explique ?"

"On va s'enfuir d'ici dès que le gamin serra réveillé."

"Hein ? Mais si on attend trop, Akabane-san va..."

"Mais on ne peut pas laisser Yukimura ici. Tu voudrait que je laisse tomber la récompense ?" fit il avec un sourire pleins de dents.

Ginji soupira, l'argent, toujours l'argent... Si Akabane était là, cela signifiait évidement que Makubex avait envoyé quelqu'un pour les récupérer, donc s'était aussi la fin de leur vacances...Ginji regarda Yukimura...ils devraient se dire adieu...

"Il doit bien s'amuser le croc mort, tu parle avec tout ces samouraïs qui ne rêve que de mourir pour leur seigneur...j'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas décimé l'armée de Takeda..."

"Ban-chan ! Et si il changeait l'histoire !"

Ban ne put répondre à la question de Ginji, Yukimura commençait à revenir à lui, émettant de plaintifs, mais adorables, petits grognements.

Il se redressa en sursaut, haletant.

"Oyaka..."commença il.

"Chut !" lui fit Ban, "Bouge pas je vais te détacher."

A ces mots, le brun réalisa qu'il avait effectivement les mains attachés dans le dos de mes que ses chevilles, mais il ne comprit pas comment Ban pourrait le détaché alors que lui et Ginji était dans la même posture. Le maître du Jagan répondit à sa question silencieuse en se relevant, balançant des morceaux de corde plus loin...il s'était déjà libérer, tout simplement.

"Je vais tué Masamune." murmura il quant Ban fut assez proche.

Il ricana doucement, tellement d'accord avec lui, Ginji arpentait déjà la pièce à la recherche d'une issu.

"On peut au moins lui reconnaître qu'il sait obtenir ce qu'il veut."murmura Ban en retour.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait Ban-chan...le seul moyen de sortir c'est par la porte et y'à Kojûro-san devant..." se plaignit chibi-Ginji.

Ban aida Yukimura à se relever, le jeune chancela encore un peut avant de reprendre toute son allure qui faisait qu'on le surnommait le jeune tigre de Kaï.

"Tu peut courir ?" lui demanda le plus vieux.

"Comme le vent si il le faut."

Ban prit sur son socle un sabre décoratif qui ornait le dojo, sous le regard étonné des deux autre il en retira le fourreau.

"Quel crétin peut bien gardé un si belle lame dans un endroit pareil ?" dit il en trouvant une épée affuté et bien entretenu, bien loin du simple élément décoratif.

"Date Masamune." lui répondirent de concert Ginji et Yukimura.

"Ginji, Yukimura, quant je dirait 'go', vous enfoncerez la porte et partirez devant sans vous retourner d'accord ? Ensuite je vous que vous soyez à Kaï le plus vite possible"

"Et toi Ban-chan ?"

"Ne discute pas Gin, fait juste ce que je te demande." son ton froid, laissa Ginji hébété.

Ban se senti coupable, aussi décida il que la situation se prêtait à un peut de romantisme. Attirant Ginji contre lui de sa main libre, il prit ses lèvres qu'il mordilla demandant l'ouverture, le blond se laissa faire fermant des yeux qui menaçait de laisser échapper des larmes.

Quant il se séparèrent, il trouvèrent Yukimura dans ses pensées, ne pouvant savoir si il s'inquiétait pour Shingen ou si cette lueur dans son regard roux, signifiait qu'il se sentait trahis par son amour. Toujours et il qu'il se tourna vers eux avec un sourire brillant, prenant Ban dans ses bras il le sera presque à l'en étouffé.

"Merci Ban, fait bien attention à toi."

Ban lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux, les autres se mirent en place, de chaque coté de l'entrée, comme si chacun savait d'instinct le rôle qu'il aurait à jouer dans cet évasion.

"GO !"

Kojûro n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva projeté à terre, avec pour vue le dos de Yukimura et celui du jeune homme blond qui s'enfuyait. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se releva empoignant son katana.

"Oh non, toi tu reste avec moi." Ban se position devant lui.

Il savait que c'était inutile de donner l'alerte, presque tout les hommes étant occupé à se rassembler et à se préparer pour un assaut imminent. Kojûro n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se débarrasser de se jeune présomptueux rapidement.

Yukimura flatta l'encolure de son cheval pour le calmer alors que Ginji fixait la selle.

"Vite Ginji, prend un cheval." fit il en montant.

L'empereur se figea, il n'avait pas pensé à ça...si ils voulaient voyager vite il ne pouvait pas alourdir la monture du jeune brun.

"Yuki, j'ai peur !" glapis il en redevenant chibi.

Yukimura ne perdit pas de temps en réflexion, poussant déjà son cheval, il attrapa la tête de Ginji et le plaqua contre son torse.

"Reste comme ça !" lança il alors que son destrier traversait la cour du palais.

Kojûro ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Pas une faille, pas une ouverture dans la technique du brun aux yeux bleus, au contraire, il s'imaginait un combat facile alors que c'était lui qui se trouvait sur la défensive, parant plutôt qu'attaquant. Le jeune homme était rapide, diffusant une technique intéressante, qu'il ne parvenait à anticipé, il pouvait pourtant dire que l'autre était plus occupé à la retenir qu'a vraiment essayé de le mettre à terre.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait malheureusement put voir Yukimura réussir à quitté l'enceinte du palais. Il avait failli à son devoir...Masamune lui faisait confiance...qu'allait il pourvoir lui dire.

L'homme plus âgé tenta le tout pour le tout. Regardant Ban plonger avec fluidité pour éviter son coup, le jeune chargea, il allait frapper son abdomen avec le plats de sa lame, il le savait, il avait reconnu ce mouvement, l'un des favoris de son seigneur. Si il n'avait pas eu toute ses heures d'entrainement avec lui, il n'aurait probablement pas pus l'éviter si il n'y était pas familier.

Kojûro riposta par un coup de pied dans les tibias qui projeta Ban au sol. Il atterri lourdement sur ses fesses poussant un 'ouf' indigné.

"Tu es au moins aussi tricheur que ton maître..." ironisa Ban quant l'autre lui pointa sa lame sous la gorge

Kojûro fronça le sourcils à la remarque, ce jeune était plus qu'étrange, ses yeux bleus attirait l'attention et en même temps poussaient à détourné les regard.

"Je suis impressionné que tu ait réussi à assimilé les techniques de Masamune-sama aussi vite..."

Le serviteur en avait assez dit, il n'y avait plus une minutes, il savait qu'il pouvait encore rattrapé Yukimura, pourtant la mains qui tenait son sabre se mit à tremblé. Les mots du Ban lui revinrent en mémoire, ses mots qui lui avaient poussé à réfléchir...conseillait il son jeune maître de la bonne façon ?

Il avait comprit que Yukimura n'était pas une simple conquête de plus pour le jeune dragon au sang chaud...mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pourrait grandement souffrir de cette relation...l'époque ne se prêtait pas à la romance. Dans un premier temps, il avait réussi à faire adhérer Masamune à son point de vue, puis ce jeune homme, de 8 ans plus jeune que lui, il lui avait fait réalisé que son maître souffrirait plus si il n'avait même pas laissé une chance à cette relation.

Jamais il n'avait vue Masamune si heureux que depuis le soir où ces trois là étaient arrivé par une nuit de tempête, son cœur d'homme et son cœur de serviteur dévoué était douloureusement partagé.

"Que fait tu ?" tenta Ban qui s'étonna de l'immobilisme de celui ci.

Ses mots semblèrent ramener Kojûro à la réalité, il allait rangé son sabre et partir à la poursuite de Yukimura.

C'est du moins ce qu'il aurait fait si Ban n'avait pas empoigné la lame tranchante, laissant s'écouler de petites rivières rouge le long de son bras, les laissant rougir les touffes d'herbe à ses pieds. Puis elle se cassa net dans un bruit sec ressemblant à un bris de verre.

"Laisse leur un peut plus de temps..." fit Ban lentement, sa voix n'était même pas affecté par la douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir.

Ce garçon...quelle force ! Kojûro était sidérer. Il regarda Ban se relevé sans pouvoir réagir, essuyant sa main blessée contre son hakama avec un étrange sourire. En fait Ban était plutôt content, il avait obtenu la preuve qu'il avait retrouvé une partie suffisante de ses pouvoirs.

"Kojûro, on à un problème..."

Masamune s'approcha d'eux, un air distrait sur le visage, se grattant la tête. Il porta immédiatement la main sur le manche d'un de ses katanas lorsqu'il remarqua Ban.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait dehors lui !"

Kojûro s'interposa entre lui et Ban, s'agenouillant.

"Masamune-sama, pardonnez moi, Sanada Yukimura est déjà loin...punissez moi comme vous le désirez mais s'il vous plait prenez en considération le fait que nous pouvons peut être encore le rattrapé."

Kojûro baissa la tête, s'attendant à recevoir un coup, ce ne furent que les mots durs de Masamune qui raisonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

"Alors qu'attend tu ! Vas préparer les chevaux ! Je t'ai connus plus vif Kojûro."

Il sourit exécutant l'ordre, parfois son seigneur était juste trop clément avec lui...il pensa pendant une seconde qu'il ne méritait pas d'être son ami. Il savait que celui ci lui rappellerait éventuellement combien il avait tord.

"Toi yeux bleus. Tu viens aussi...j'ai senti ton aura...tu es un guerrier dont on pourrait avoir besoin."

Masamune le fixa, ayant tout de même du mal à admettre ce qu'il venait de dire. Ban prit un air nonchalant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Mon nom s'est Midô Ban, rentre toi ça dans le crâne princesse et je t'écouterait peut être."

Au regard que lui lança le dragon, le brun se dit qu'il avait peut être trop poussé sa chance. Masamune lui agrippa la manche et commença à le trainer.

"J'ai pas le temps de joué avec toi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as put laissé partir celui que tu aime comme ça ! Ils font se faire tuer, you see ?"

Ban le bloqua alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres, il n'avait pas du tout apprécier le commentaire.

"Tu a l'air d'ignorer qu'il faut parfois faire confiance à l'autre dans une relation...Ginji n'est pas un objet que je doit cacher sous mon lit pour le protéger, il est fort et je crois en lui. Alors que toi tu es même incapable de réclamer pleinement ce que tu désire."

Ban avait vue le poings de Masamune approché rapidement de son visage, ce ne fit pas difficile de le paré, ce fut le dragon qui prit un coup de poing sur la joue, reculant de plusieurs centimètre, il parvins à ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il faut dire que Ban s'était retenu.

"Ça c'est pour tout à l'heure, pour avoir osé menacé la vie de Ginji...même si ce n'était pas directement toi."

Masamune essuya passa sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres pour en essuyé le sang. La fureur contenu dans son œil unique était d'une bestialité indéfinissable.

"Teme, you crazy bastard !" rugit il.

Ban peut impressionné, plissa les yeux, serrant les dents. Contre toute attente, après un autre grognement, l'autre brun se retourna et reprit son chemin.

"Bouge toi, et vite."lui lança il.

Yukimura galopait sans relâche, prendre un chemin à travers les boit était plus risqué mais plus cours aussi, il sentait le pauvre Ginji qui s'accrochait fermement à sa veste mais n'avait réellement le temps de s'en soucié.

Même ainsi, sa monture n'allait jamais assez vite, la pauvre bête soufflait et haletait comme brulé intérieurement, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il devait être au près de son seigneur le plus vite possible.

Un branche lui frappa le visage, lui écorchant la joue, tirant de sa bouche un petit gémissement involontaire.

"Yuki ! Moins vite ! Tu va tué le cheval !" cria Ginji à travers le vent que provoquant la course de l'animal.

Le jeune tigre ne l'entendit pas, ou plutôt ne voulu pas l'entendre, se focalisant sur la seule idée du danger que courait son bienfaiteur, l'homme à qui appartenait sa dévotion, sa loyauté et son âme de guerrier.

Non, il ne pouvait faiblir, il devait continué. Alors pourquoi avait il écouté le blond et fait ralentir son cheval, la douleur piquante à sa joue ne le gênait pas, mais le blond tremblait contre lui...c'était cela l'important...car...il tenait à Ginji...

"Pardonne moi mon ami, je me suis emporté, je te promet que nous serrons arrivé avant l'aube !"

"Merci, Yuki" murmura le blond en se détendant.

Il ferma les yeux, toujours sous sa forme chibi, lui il n'était pas pressé de retrouver Akabane...mais il était le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher de touché à Yukimura. Savoir qu'il protégeait son petit chat, même en faisant les choses qu'il détestait le plus, c'était cela l'important...il ne sut pas vraiment quant il s'endormit, bercé par les battements d'un cœur bien vivant.

Le cheval de Yukimura fila à travers la nuit, le pas de ses sabots réveillant la forêt, la lune éclairant son passage, ses yeux déterminé, celui qui avait osé poser la main sur un être qui lui est cher allait le payer au centuple!

Il le jura...


	10. La fin de tout

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Genre : cross over Get Backers/ Sengoku Basara**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : BanxGinji; MasamunexYukimura ou DateSana.**

**Enjoy !**

**A samouraï's love**

**Chapitre 10**

Ginji fini par sortir de son semi sommeil quant les secousses des mouvements du cheval se stoppèrent. Frottant ses yeux larmoyant avec ses petites mains boudinées, il demanda.

"On est arrivés ?"

Il regarda le visage de Yukimura, dur, fermé, le jeune laissait échappé de petites respirations contrôlé. Ginji se tu, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il savait que Yukimura faisait tout pour essayé de contrôlé ses émotions, elles devaient êtres un vrai torrent à cet instant.

Il fit descendis de sa monture portant Ginji dans ses bras. Le cheval s'effondra pratiquement, soufflant comme un buffle, posant le blond sur un rocher, il le conduisit jusqu'à un petit ruisseau lui flattant l'encolure.

"Nous somme dans le bois derrière le château de Oyakata-sama." prononça il calmement.

Ginji s'étira en reprenant sa forme normal, il regarda derrière lui, il était vrai que le pouvait voir le mur extérieur de la résidence, mais eux mêmes étaient caché par les arbres, il fallait être prêt pour les voir...alors Yukimura avait choisi la prudence...

"Il ne reste pas le moindre gardes, pas la moindre trace de vie...je...je ne sait pas quoi faire Ginji, et si ils...et si nous arrivions trop tard ?"

Yukimura tourna enfin ses yeux vers Ginji, troublé, affolé comme un fauve en cage, l'ex-Raitei ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour le rassurer, il devait le lui dire...mais...

"Yuki, l'homme qui est mort, il avait une marque sur le corps... et...je connait la personne qui es capable d'une telle chose. Et je sait qu'il est venu pour nous..."

Yukimura cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre.

"Nou ? Mais, Nouhime à disparu avant la bataille finale contre le seigneur Nobunaga. Pourquoi cet personne viendrait elle la chercher à Kaï ?" répondit il, ne sachant pas vraiment ou voulait en venir le blond.

Ginji le regarda avec des yeux rond, Yukimura devait être vraiment fatigué ou à bout de nerf, il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer.

Soupirant Ginji se reprit "Je veut dire qu'il es la pour moi et Ban...il es sans toute venu pour venir nous ramener chez nous, bien qu'on ne puisse pas en être complètement sur avec lui..."

Yukimura regarda le château calmement se rassurant un peut aux paroles de Ginji, mais quelque chose percuta son esprit.

"Tu veut dire que c'est à toi et Ban qu'il veut du mal ? Pourquoi aurait il tué cet homme autrement que pour vous donner un avertissement, il à surement prit Oyakata-sama en otage !"

Mais même ainsi, Le jeune tigre avait du mal à croire en ses propres parole, personne n'était plus fort que Oyakata-sama ! Et pouvait encore moins le prendre en otage.

Ginji le fixa avec un regard peiné, Yukimura était si adorable quant il se faisait du souci, il s'en voulait d'être responsable de sa douleur, même indirectement.

"Possible, ce type ne connait pas vraiment la patiente. Il ferait surement n'importe quoi pour qu'on revienne plus vite, plutôt que de partir à notre recherche."

Yukimura serra les poing ses yeux se firent bestiaux. "C'est un malade..."

Ginji ne put que hocher la tête en se relevant de son rocher, sortant lentement de la couverture des arbre.

"C'est pour cela que s'est à moi d'aller l'arrêté, c'est la mission que Ban-chan m'a confié." fit il solennellement, son regard ne quittant jamais le château, il s'avança d'un pas décidé.

Yukimura mit un certain temps avant de réagir, prit dans un flot de pensées contradictoires, une seule fini par prédominer et il rattrapa Ginji. Le saisissant par le bras il l'obligea à se retourné pour lui faire face.

"Même ainsi, je ne peut pas te laisser faire ça Ginji."

Un violent coup de poing percuta l'estomac du blond, expulsant l'air de ses poumons et le privant momentanément de leur utilisation. Ginji tomba à genoux cherchant son souffle.

"C'est à moi de protéger Oyakata-sama."

"Yuu...keuf...Yuki..."

Ginji toussa, regardant les longs cheveux de Yukimura onduler dans le vent alors qu'il courait en direction du château abandonnant le blond qui sentait sa vision se troublé, l'air lui manquant trop, Ginji fit tout pour résister mais cela ne servir à rien, il serra fortement une touffe d'herbe dans sa main comme si il cherchait à s'accrocher au dernière bribes de conscience qui lui restait...mais il était trop tard.

Yukimura couru droit devant lui, sans un regard en arrière pour son ami, il était déterminé à punir celui qui osait souillé cette terre du sang des soldats de Kaï sans raisons apparentes. Il tirerait cela au clair, et Ginji n'aurait plus jamais à faire face à un aussi ignoble individu, il pensait que le blond n'était peut être pas assez fort, après tout les Get Backers avaient quelque chose de mystérieux

Toujours est il qu'il avait tenus compte des avertissements de Masamune, même si il lui en voulait de sa traitrise, ses sentiments pour le dragons était plus fort, il devait garder son sang froid pour espérer vaincre.

Longent prudemment le mur sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voient plus Ginji, il tenta de se faire plus discret en approchant de la porte principale. Ce serait trop risqué de passé par derrière, son adversaire pourrait le surprendre.

Yukimura se recula soudainement comme un homme tout de noir vêtu, sorti du palais soupirant d'ennui. Cet homme était grand et mince et de long cheveux noirs s'échappait de dessous une large chapeau tout aussi noir que le reste. Il était intimidant, comment pouvait il rester habillé ainsi par une telle chaleur ?

Le jeune général trembla serrant fortement ses lance dans chacune de ses mains. C'était lui sans aucun doute et il était tranquillement en train de dépoussiérer son costume d'un geste de sa main gantée. L'homme sortit une étrange boite de sa poche, inspectant quelque chose dessus, elle émit un petit bruit peut familier à Yukimura.

"Plus que deux heures, ils ont intérêt à faire vite..." murmura l'homme étrange.

Yukimura n'en pouvait plus, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'entré en action. Sortant de sa cachette, il se positionna devant l'homme. Pointant sa lance avec un regard dur il lança.

"Où est Oyakata-sama !"

L'autre ne sembla pas surprit, il avait senti le samouraï approché, mais l'avoir en face de lui avait quelque de bien plus excitant, peut être pourrait il finalement s'amuser un peut avant que n'arrive ses habituelles proies. Il inclina le bord de son chapeau, ne laissant paraître qu'un sourire déstabilisant.

"Jeune homme quant on es polis, on se présente avant de demander quelque chose. Je suis Akabane Kurudo."

Yukimura tressailli au ton mielleux utilisé, mais il se reprit durcissant son regard et sa posture de combat...il craignait que l'aide de Masamune n'ait été nécessaire finalement.

"Vous n'êtes pas en position de me demander quoi que ce soit. Dite moi ou est Oyakata-sama ou battez vous !"

Le sourire d'Akabane s'agrandit, ce jeune homme avait le sang chaud, et son aura de puissance débordait déjà d'un rouge éclatant, voilà qui promettait d'être un divertissement intéressant.

"Je crois que je vais opté pour la deuxième option."

Ooooooo

"Il est venu pour nous cherchez." Ban termina son explication.

"Vous ? Mais d'où es ce que vous sortez ?" rétorqua Kojûro.

"J'ai pas envie de te le dire."

Ban le regarda méchamment, ce mec était bien trop intelligent parfois, ce qui n'était pas tellement une bonne chose pour l'égo de Ban. Le brun retourna son regard vers Masamune qui galopait quelques mètres devant eux, Ban fronça encore le nez en regardant la monture de celui ci.

Masamune montait un cheval à la robe brune plutôt du genre athlétique, cheval de compète, du moins c'est surement ce qu'il était parce les long tuyaux ressemblant à des pots d'échappement qui servaient d'étrier n'avaient pas l'air léger. De plus Masamune ne se servait pas de rennes, préférant croisés les bras sur son torse avec un air nonchalant, et puis de toute façon son canasson n'avait pas de rennes, juste eux espèces de barres qui partait du mord et prenaient la forme d'un guidon de moto. Vue comme ça, il ressemblait à une Harley et Ban ne savait pas si il aimait ça...

"Je sent tes yeux dans mon dos, si il y a un truc qui va pas dit le tout de suite." lâcha le dragon.

Ban se cambra, lui qui était d'habitude si honnête ne trouva rien à répondre, il ouvrit d'abord la bouche puis la referma. La situation était bien trop sérieuse, ce n'était pas le moment de se battre avec un allié potentiel. Mais il se jura de lui rendre la pareille au moment où il l'entendit ricané.

"Masamune-sama ! La piste s'arrête ici !" Kojûro n'arrivait plus à voir aucune trace du passage de Yukimura

"Nous n'avons pas pus les rattrapé à temps..."

Date s'éloigna du chemin, dévoilant les murs du château qui transparaissait à travers les feuillages au bout du sentier de chasse qu'il avaient emprunté.

Ban sourit, il avait gagné assez de temps pour empêcher Date d'intervenir, mais son sourire s'estompa quant il réalisa quelque chose, personne à l'horizon, tout était trop calme. Le chef du clan Date se tourna alors vers lui, son œil unique brulant de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

"Si il est arrivée quelque chose à Yukimura, je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour la torture que je vais te faire subir..."

Ban voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours essayer, mais là encore ce n'était pas le moment, de plus il ne voulait pas à avoir à pensé qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Yukimura parce que Ginji...

"Tout ira bien tant que Ginji reste avec lui."

"Oui, alors explique moi ça !" gronda Masamune.

Il désigna du doigt une sorte de forme étendu au milieu de la plaine qui séparait la forêt du château.. Ban plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, mais il craignait le pire au ton colérique qu'avait employé l'autre brun. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette forme avait les cheveux blonds.

"Ginji !"

Son talon percuta le flan de son cheval avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réalisé son geste, Ban descendit et couru les denier mètres qui le séparait de son amant. Beaucoup de questions fusèrent en même temps dans sa tête.

Le blond était allongé sur le ventre, aussi quant Ban le prit dans ses bras il le retourna, constatant avec soulagement qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure apparente. Sauf que son visage semblait peiné comme si il luttait encore, même contre sa perte de connaissance

"Comment va il ?" demanda Kojûro qui les avaient rejoint.

Ban ne répondit pas, n'y même ne regarda les deux samouraïs. Il plaça son oreille prêt de la bouche de Ginji.

"Il respire..."

Le brun posa une main sur la joue du blond, puis reporta ses mains sur les épaules de celui ci, avant de le secoué comme un prunier.

"Ginji ! réveille toi merde!"

Kojûro fit une grimace de dégout devant la vulgarité du jeune homme, Masamune lui se contenta de rester impassible, s'impatientant tout de même un peut.

Ginji gémit et cligna des yeux, se réveillant lentement.

"Hein ! Ban-chan ! Ou es Yukimura !" lança il en se redressant brusquement.

"A toi de nous le dire." fit Masamune, coupant la parole à Ban.

"Oh non ! Il es parti voir Akabane tout seul, il ne va pas hésité à-"

"La ferme." lui murmura Ban en lui bloquant la bouche.

Date avait les nerfs à vifs, sa main serrant la garde de l'une de ses katanas, Ban tenait à la vie de Ginji, ce n'était pas le moment de dire quelque chose qui risquait de déplaire au jeune dragon.

"On y va Kojûro."

Ce fut calmement que les deux hommes laissèrent les Get Backers. Mais Ban savait que rien n'arrêterait Masamune.

Oooooo

Akabane Envoya une nouvelle volée de lames que Yukimura dévia avec faisant tournoyer ses lances, profitant de cet instant, le Dr Jackal sauta et l'attaqua venant d'en haut, bloody sword en main.

Yukimura le vit venir et para, bloquant son épée sanglante entre ses lances croisées. Il serra la mâchoire face à la force qu'il devait mettre pour repousser son ennemi.

Akabane lui était tout sourire, il n'avait jusque là eu à faire qu'a des sous fifre sans intérêt, ce petit jeune était de loin ce qu'il avait put trouvé de mieux, et cela était plus que jouissif, il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps...pas après avoir croisé la route de Get Backers

"T'a vitesse m'impressionne, peut seraient encore en vie à cet instant..."

les paroles pleines de poison de l'homme en noir conduisirent Yukimura tout droit là ou l'autre souhaitait le conduire. Le jeune brun s'enflamma, sautant brusquement en arrière. Essoufflé, il arborait quelques blessures, certaine lames avaient pénétré sa chair. Le général de Kaï était frustré, il ne parvenait pas à lire le jeu de son adversaire, de plus il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il cachait toute ses étrange armes.

Yukimura regarda celle qui était planté profondément dans sa cuisse et le retira avec un gémissement de douleur, elle était toute en métal et un métal qu'il ne connaissait pas. En regardant bien, cela ressemblait aux couteaux qu'utilisait les guérisseur pour retiré les balles de mousquet ou d'arquebuses sur les soldats blessé au combat.

Akabane émit un ricanement à glacer le sang en regardant Yukimura faire, il s'amusait vraiment.

"Haaa !!!"

Yukimura en eu assez, il chargea de toutes ses forces ses lances s'enflammant.

Akabane souri en regardant s'approcher le garçon s'interrompit, c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une force hostile qu'il ne pouvait ignoré, il lança comme il le faisait avec ses scalpels la seule chose qu'il avait en main a savoir son épée,avec l'intention d'arrêter la course de l'homme qui était sur le point de l'attaquer

Le jeune tigre se figea en remarquant les étranges mouvement de son adversaire,il comprit vite que l'attaque qui allait suivre n'était pas pour lui.

Yukimura passa à coté D'Akabane encore trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse l'attendre et l'empêcher de terminer son mouvement, il se stoppa juste devant Masamune qui n'avait pas eu le temps de prévoir son geste. Son cri de souffrance retenti dans la plaine.

Date regarda de son œil trouble le visage tordu de douleur de l'homme qu'il aimait, ses main jusque la assuré sur son sabre se mirent à trembler, en voyant le sang coulé à la commissure de ses lèvres veloutées. Sa respiration se coupa...es que...ce petit salaud avait osé s'interposer pour le protéger ?

Le regard de Masamune parcouru alors le torse du Yukimura descendant jusque un peut au dessus de son nombril, la ou l'épée rouge ressortait laissant glisser un flot de sang qui allait se répandre sur l'herbe à ses pieds, Yukimura porta la main sur cette lame, comme si il voulait ce rendre compte qu'elle était bien là. Il entendit l'autre homme prononcer quelque chose.

"Quelle pitié...moi qui voulait m'amuser encore un peut."

Et sa rage fit telle qu'il explosa en faisceau bleus puissant et chaud comme un vent du désert répandant son souffle sur le champ de bataille..

"Masamune...dono." appela faiblement Yukimura, coupant soudainement toute folie en lui.

Akabane jeta un œil à Kojûro qui c'était positionné derrière lui, ce petit incident lui avait coupé tout amusement. Il retira son épée d'un coup sec, prêt à tué celui qui viendra l'importuner. Le bruit de l'épée se retirant du corps de Yukimura fut horrible aux oreilles de Masamune et Kojûro, un bruit de succions humide qu'il avaient déjà trop entendu et la quinte de toux qui prit le jeune tigre par la suite ne fit que les inquiété d'avantage.

"Masa...mune..." fit à nouveau Yukimura en tombant dans les bras de Date.

Masamune s'agenouilla, ses vêtements se tachant de la terre rendu boueuse par le sang de Yukimura, il soutint le haut du corps de celui ci, son regard tomba sur les yeux embuées de larmes du plus jeune. Masamune Date n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur.

Kojûro observa la scène en serrant les dents, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu évité à Masamune et maintenant son jeune seigneur était incapable de combattre, le seigneur Sanada se mourait dans ses bras et le dragon borgne ne réalisait même pas que si il n'avait pas été la, l'homme en noir l'aurait déjà surement tué,profitant que fait que toute son attention était porté sur le jeune général. L'homme plus âgé resserra sa poigne sur son sabre, prêt à attaqué au moindre mouvement du grand brun.

Mais Akabane demeurait impassible, sa main sur le bord de son chapeau, il regardait ailleurs, son épée avait disparu. Ban et Ginji arrivait enfin, il pouvait les voir au loin.

"Pardonnez moi...Oyakata-sama...j'ai échoué..." Yukimura fit un douloureux sourire ironique.

"Shut up !"fit Masamune, mais sa voix manquait de cet habituelle amertume, elle n'était pas assuré.

Lentement, prenant une respiration difficile, Yukimura posa sa main ensanglanté sur la joue, une caresse tendre et tremblante. Masamune prit cette main trop froide dans la sienne.

"Mais je suis heureux...de mourir pour toi...Date Masamune-dono."répliqua le jeune tigre en un soupir.

"Saloperie, t'avise pas de me faire ça ! Tu m'entend Yukimura !"

Date se mit à lui crié dessus alors que les yeux de Yukimura se refermaient, il cligna des yeux, avant d'émettre un petit rire.

"Ait une longue, longue et heureuse vie...pour moi...et quant on se retrouvera..."

"La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !"

Masamune fit taire Yukimura en le plaquant contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans son coup, respirant pleinement cette odeur qu'il avait peur d'oublier...il se mit à le bercé, refusant de laisser la sensation de picotement dans ses yeux le gagner, alors les yeux de Yukimura se fermèrent

"Yukimura !" cria Ginji lorsqu'il fut assez prêt pour constaté la scène devant lui.

Le blond échappa au soutien que lui procurait Ban et se précipita vers Masamune chancelant. Il tomba à genoux étendant ses mains vers son jeune ami. Toute couleurs avaient quitté son visage ses yeux était clos, son bandeau, rien de plus qu'un chiffon déchiré.

Masamune, apathique passait inlassablement sa main dans les long cheveux du jeune tigre, refusant la réalité.

Ban s'approcha de Akabane le saisissant par le col, il le soulevant bien que l'autre homme soit plus grand que lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu à fait ! Tu as le vice dans le sang c'est pas vrai !" son regard bleuté était la représentation d'une tempête.

Akabane ne répondit pas, avec un petit sourire il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du palais, attirant ainsi le regard de Ban sur le même endroit.

"Ban ! Ginji !"

Himiko se précipita vers eux déjà essoufflé, un rapide coup d'œil au personnes présentent et elle regarda vicieusement le docteur Jackal.

"Himiko ?" Ban savait qu'il aurait du faire plus confiance à Makubex, l'enfant savait mieux que d'envoyé seul un dangereux psychopathe à leur recherche.

"Avait tu vraiment besoin dans faire autant." fit elle les bras croisé sur le torse.

"Je me suis juste défendu." répondit il avec un air suffisant.

Ban l'aurait surement frappé si Kojûro ne l'avait pas interrompue. Une main sur le poignet de Yukimura il lança.

"Je sent encore son pouls. Il faut agir maintenant."

Masamune sembla se réveille à cela, regardant son bras droit avec une expression expectative, resserrant sa prise sur Yukimura.

Ginji se releva, ne regardant même pas Akabane.

"Ban-chan, il faut faire quelque chose, on peut le sauver si on l'emmène à notre époque." il semblait convaincu.

Les regards des deux samouraïs se fixèrent sur lui, certaine pièce de puzzle se mettant en place, leur étrange attitude, leur façon d'être...ces gamins n'étaient tout simplement pas de leur monde. Faite quelque chose, semblait crié l'œil de Masamune quant il rencontra ses yeux bleus.

Ban passa une main dans ses cheveux. Soupirant.

"Non Ginji, ça le tuerait...son corps n'est pas habitué a-"

"Mais il mourra de toute façon !" s'exclama Ginji la voix déjà altérée par les larmes.

"J'ai une solution." Ban s'approcha de Masamune pour lui prendre Yukimura, le dragon ne lâcha rien regardant le brun avec méprit, il se releva portant son amour comme si il était sa jeune épouse.

"Himiko, tu va devoir m'aider."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, presser de réparer les erreurs de son partenaires, qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer chez eux, bien que les Get Backers avaient l'air d'avoir vécus des choses intenses.

"Toi tu reste prêt de moi." fit elle à Akabane d'un ton strict.

"Comme vous voudrez lady poison." le Dr Jackal avait dit cela avec un regard prolongé sur un Ginji frissonnant.

Ban s'avança dans la propriété suivi étroitement par Masamune dont le silence en disait long.

Ginji restait sans bougé à extérieure, confus, effrayé. Il sursauta lorsque Kojûro posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait rassurante.

"Ton ami à l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait." dit il en regardant se mettant à la suite du petit groupe.

"Ban-chan, il n'abandonne jamais un ami." répondit il en se mettant lui aussi en marche.

Le maître du Jagan traversa calment le jardin, à la recherche de la pièce idéale pour mettre Yukimura. Les soldats et les serviteurs était en fait tout autour d'eux, plongé dans une profond sommeil.

"Tu as du utilisé beaucoup de parfum pour endormir tout ce beau monde." Ban taquina Himiko.

La brun haussa les épaules. " Je n'avait pas trop le choix, ils n'étaient pas tranquilles avec Akabane."

"Dépêcher vous ! Il perd beaucoup de sang !" lança Masamune, leur rappelant sa présence.

Ban trouva enfin le coin idéale, il fit signe au dragon de déposé Yukimura à même le sol, déjà le tatamis se teinté d'une couleur sombre autour de lui.

"Dehors !" fit Ban en repoussant Masamune.

Le jeune seigneur failli se jeté sur lui et le tabasser à main nue, mais son œil unique regarda la forme sans vie de Yukimura, l'étrange jeune fille l'inspectant.

"Tu veut le sauvé oui ou non ?"

Grommelant, il quitta la chambre et s'assit sur le palier à l'extérieur. Ban appela Ginji, l'envoyant chercher toute sorte de chose dont il avait besoin, le blond fila avec rapidité. La porte se referma.

"Masamune-sama..." Kojûro se posa à côté de son ami. Surveillant Akabane du coin de l'œil.

Son seigneur ne lui répondit pas...le silence ce fit pesant.

À l'intérieur de la chambre. Himiko regarda Ban alors qu'il commençait à tracé des signes sur ses mains, récitant des mots dans une langue qu'elle commençait à apprendre.

"Tu va vraiment faire ça Ban ? Je peut sentir ta faiblesse."

"Je doit tout tenter Himiko, son heure n'est pas venu, maintenant déshabille le."

La jeune sourcière rougis trop visiblement pour le teint mate de sa peau. Elle fut sur le point de protesté, mais se ravisa, Ban savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle retira ses vêtements au jeune homme avec précaution, essayant de ne pas trop être affecté par sa beauté et la douceur de cette peau, qui par ailleurs était glacé.

"Si tu es là c'est parce que je vais t'emprunter un peut de tes pouvoirs. En fait c'est vraiment bien que tu soit venue."

"Je le savait..." répondit elle avec une légère moue, il la prenait vraiment pour une débutante...mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela ne faisait que quelque mois que Maria lui prodiguait l'enseignement qui convenait aux héritiers de la Witch Queen

Ginji frappa à la porte avant d'entrée sans attendre l'autorisation, portant tout ce que Ban lui avait demander, un peut essoufflé d'avoir couru.

"Bon travail Ginji." le félicita Ban.

Ginji regarda par l'épaule de son partenaire, observant la respiration faible de Yukimura, Himiko comprimait la plaie en essayant de focalisé son regard su le visage du jeune samouraï. Quant Ban le poussa dehors, il lui fit un rapide baiser d'encouragement.

Les yeux chocolats de l'ex-Raitei se posèrent sur les améthyste de l'assassin. Akabane lui sourit, un sourire vide. Grognant, Ginji décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus.

"Je vais essayer de retrouvé Shingen."lâcha il sèchement.

Ginji parti, le silence se refit de nouveau, Kojûro tentant de rassurer son protégé par sa seule présence.

Le dragon d'Oshu fixait le transporteur depuis un certain temps. Soudainement Masamune se releva.

"Qui es tu..." gronda il.

"Akabane Kurûdo, enchanté de vous rencontrer mon seigneur."

Date enragea devant tant de nonchalance, sa main se porta sur la garde de son sabre.

"Masamune-sama !" Kojûro l'arrêta en le bloquant de son corps, lui tenant les épaules. "Ils on besoins de lui, sinon ils-"

"Break it Kojûro," Masamune se défit de la prise de son protecteur, prêt à venger Yukimura.

Un hurlement indéfinissable s'échappa soudainement de la chambre, les trois hommes portèrent leurs attentions sur le lieu de sa provenance, le cri reprit se faisant de plus en plus douloureux, c'était la voix de Yukimura et il avait l'air d'être sous la pire des tortures.

Ginji était revenu en courant en entendant le cri du jeune tigre, bloquant Masamune qui c'était précipité vers la chambre.

"Non, Ban-chan à dit qu'on ne devait pas entrer !"

Les mains de Masamune se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge bloquant l'air.

"J'en ait rien à foutre de ton Ban-chan ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait à Yukimura ! Shit !"

Ginji vit Akabane réagir il l'en dissuada d'un regard. Kojûro empoigna son seigneur.

"Masamune-sama, calmer vous !" répéta il en entourant son corps dans une étreinte rassurante.

Personne n'avait prit le temps de remarqua que les cris s'étaient arrêté, Ban sorti de la chambre en sueur et nauséeux. Il réagit immédiatement à la scène, serrant le bras de Masamune.

"Lâche le tout de suite." prononça il syllabe par syllabe.

"Tch !"

Masamune relâcha Ginji qui prit une grande inspiration tombant, Ban le serra dans ses bras, regardant toujours Masamune avec tout l'animosité dont il était capable.

"Va à l'intérieur. Il te réclame."

Masamune ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, poussant Ban il entra dans la chambre alors que Himiko la quittait. Les autres allaient avoir une sérieuse conversation mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui contait c'était se corps étendu sous un drap blanc, des yeux brun-roux qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir qui le fixaient avec tendresse.

"T'a cru que tu pouvait me faire ce coup là Yuki ?"

Masamune s'approcha, posant la tête de Yukimura sur ses genoux, le jeune tigre demeura silencieux. Il ne dit toujours rien quant Masamune commença à lui caresser le visage, se reposant plutôt dans la caresse en fermant les yeux.

"Je suis désolé, mon corps à agit tout seul." répondit il finalement, la voix cassé.

Masamune posa son front contre le sien, ricanant. "Idiot." murmura il."Je suis le seul qui mérite de prendre ta vie, est ce bien clair ?"

Yukimura posa sa main contre sa nuque exerçant une timide pression. "Comme moi suis le seul à pouvoir prendre la tienne."

Le baiser qui suivit ne fut que tendresse et amour, aucun ne cherchant à assoir sa domination sur l'autre. Masamune sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il n'avait pas encore assez vécu pour perde ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Yukimura sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, bien en vie et passionné, pleinement conscient du sentiment qui l'animait.

Les mains de Masamune commencèrent à glisser dans son cou, il ne put retenir les gémissements qu'il émit alors que son amour n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres. Le drap blanc glissa sur son corps dénudé faisait frémir sa peau encore froide. Mais tout s'arrêta soudainement alors que Masamune passait sa main répétitivement la ou il devrait y avoir une profonde blessure. Leur lèvres se séparèrent pour que son œil valide constate qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une petite cicatrice déjà en train de disparaître.

"Qu'est ce qu'il ton fait ?"

"Midô Ban est plein de surprise, je suis sûr que lui est Ginji sont des kamis."

"Des kamis hein ?"

"Non Ban-chan ! Je ne peut pas attendre !"

Des cris colériques virent de l'extérieur et la porte s'ouvrit laissant entré un blond surexcité. Ne faisant aucun cas de Masamune, il se précipita sur Yukimura le serrant dans ses bras.

"Je veuuuuut paaaaaaaas parttttttttiiiiiiirrr." glapis t'il.

Ban le rattrapa par l'oreille, tentant de le trainé alors qu'il continuait de crié.

"Il le faut Ginji !"

"Mais Ban-chan ! Je veut dire au revoir à Yukimura !"

"Oyakata-sama ! Comment va Oyakata-sama ?!"

Yukimura se rappela soudainement la réalité, se relevant difficilement en se cachant du drap. Ginji lui tendit un yakuta blanc qu'il avait posé là selon la demande de Ban.

"Il va bien, il dort. Je t'emmène." Ginji attrapa la main de Yukimura et l'entraina dans la propriété sans même remarqué que Ban et Masamune avait tenté de les retenir.

"Alors vous partez ?" fit le dragon une fois la pièce redevenu calme.

"Dans quelque minutes oui." Ban se fit distant, pourquoi ses yeux semblaient ils si flou ?

"Si il n'avait pas été blesser par votre faute au départ, je te remercierait de l'avoir sauvé."

"Contente toi de le rendre heureux que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien." répondit Ban en ressortant.

Le soleil de midi était voilé par d'épais nuages, Kojûro fixait l'étrange couple que formait les transporteurs, ils étaient occupé avec un étrange appareil qu'il ne voyait pas très bien. Son seigneur sorti finalement de la chambre, il fit rassurer de voir un sourire serein sur le visage de son jeune maître, il avait été plus que soulager en voyant sortir Yukimura avec le jeune homme blond.

Oooo

Yukimura se pencha au dessus de son seigneur endormi. Sasuke était à quelque maitre de lui, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation quant le sommeil les avait prit. Ginji les avaient rapidement trouvé, on ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre leurs ronflements.

Yukimura secoua son seigneur avec gentillesse.

"Oyakata-sama ?" murmura il une première fois.

Takeda se contenta de se retourné en grognant.

"Oyakata-sama !" cette foi il cria, achevant presque les tympans de Ginji.

Shingen se réveilla en sursaut et Yukimura évita tout juste son coup de poing. Clignant des yeux, le géant revint à la réalité.

"Yukimura !" lança il en enlaçant son jeune général, lui broyant probablement quelques os au passage.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe de Ginji alors que Sasuke commençait lui aussi à ce débarrasser des dernières bribes de sommeil.

"Je suis revenu." répondit le jeune en rendant l'étreinte.

Shingen le repoussa et l'observa plus en détail, Yukimura souri quant il lui prit le menton pour le regardé de plus prêt.

"Tu es devenu un homme !"

"Il n'est parti que trois jours..." soupira Sasuke prit d'un violent mal de tête.

"Amano-san !"

Le blond sursauta mais souri au maitre de Kaï, il commençait vraiment à le prendre pour un ours.

"Seigneur Takeda." répondit Ginji en s'inclinant légèrement.

Shingen se releva attrapant une petite bourse derrière lui, il la jeta à Ginji.

"Voilà votre récompense ! Je considère votre mission plus qu'accomplit !"

La mâchoire de Ginji manqua de se décrocher, Ban allait être fou en voyant toute ses pièces.

"Oyakata-sama." fit Yukimura un peut rougissant.

"Seigneur Shingen, nous devons vous informer de notre départ." fit Ban en entrant à son tour, la porte n'était pas fermé.

"Vous nous quittez ?"

"Malheureusement oui, nous devons partir au plus vite, nous vous remercions encore de votre hospitalité." Ban fit signe à Ginji de le suivre, le temps pressait réellement, sinon il aurait été plus courtois.

"N'hésitez pas à nous rendre à nouveau visite si vous repasser par là." Shingen ne questionna même pas l'empressement, chaque personne devait concerné se part de mystère.

"Au revoir Yukimura." fit doucement Ginji, le regard triste.

"Bonne chance gamin." fit Ban.

Quelques secondes passèrent, après que les étranges garçons ait quitté la salle de réception.

"Qu'attend tu pour allé leur dire au revoir." Shingen fit un doux sourire.

Yukimura sembla revenir à la réalité, il couru dehors et se jeta au cou de Ginji, retenant ses larmes.

"Je me demande comment le vieux va réagir quant il va voir qu'on es là, j'ai pas envie de finir encastrer dans un mur moi." Masamune se gratta la tête en regardant la porte par laquelle Yukimura venait littéralement de s'envoler.

"Je m'occupe de ça." répondit Yukimura en libérant Ginji.

"Ban ! On à plus le temps." pressa Himiko.

"Si on ne part pas maintenant, on va rester coincés ici. Ban à épuisé ses dernière force pour te soigner, il va être aveugle pendant plusieurs semaines maintenant." fit Ginji tristement.

Il protesta de douleur quant le poing de Ban heurta sa tête. Yukimura étreignit Ban à son tour, provoquant un regard jaloux de la part de Masamune.

"Adieu mes amis." soupira Yukimura. "J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer."

Kojûro fit une petite révérence, avec un sourire donnant discrètement un coup de coude à Masamune.

"Bye les gars, ça à été sympa de vous connaître." fit il à contre cœur, attrapant la main de Yukimura dans la sienne.

Ginji sécha discrètement les larmes qui perlaient.

"Au revoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous aurez un belle vie."

"Je déteste les adieux."

Ban fit un rare sourire sincère et empoignant la main de Ginji, ils disparurent derrière les hauts mus d'enceinte, partant vers la vie qui était la leur.

Yukimura semblait sur le point de pleurer, il savait qu'il ne les reverrait jamais, il avait apprécier chaque moments passé avec eux, aurait aimée que cela dure pour toujours...mais les Get Backers étaient des âmes libres et il devait en être ainsi.

Masamune attira Yukimura contre lui plaçant ses mains dans son dos, il ne connaissait qu'un moyen de remonté le moral à son bien aimée.

"Je t'aime you know..."

Il ponctua sa déclaration en joignant à nouveau leur lèvres, cette fois Yukimura ne put retenir ses larmes quant ses yeux se fermèrent.

La foudre illumina le ciel et la pluie ne tarda pas à tombé...

Oooooooooooo

La vie reprit son cours de retour à Shinjuku.

Ici Ban était dans son élément, Ginji et lui était de nouveau en piste pour de nouvelles missions.

Oui enfin, la ils attendait de potentiel clients au Honky Tonk. Ban feuilletait un livre distraitement, ayant retrouvé le plein usage de ses yeux.

Ginji regardait la pluie tombé par le fenêtre. Une question sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de la posé.

"Dit Ban-chan...tu crois qu'il on été heureux..."

il n'avait pas besoin de dire leur nom, Ban savait très bien de qui il parlait. Le brun se mordit la lèvre...difficile d'expliquer à Ginji ce qu'il était en train de lire...comment avouer à ce petit innocent que Masamune avait du vivre ses dernières années en ayant perdu Kojûro et Yukimura à quelques mois d'intervalle faute à la cruauté de la guerre...

La clochette du Honky Tonk retenti annonçant l'arrivé de nouveau clients, Ban n'eut pas vraiment le cœur à relevé la tête.

"Bienvenu au Honky Tonk." lança joyeusement Natsumi.

"Bonjour." répondit une voix.

Mais...Ban releva la tête, il connaissait cette voix. Il eu sans doute le même air de merlan frit que Ginji quant il situa enfin les deux jeunes qui venaient d'entrée.

Il portaient des uniformes de lycéens complétement trempés. Le jeune brun qui portait un cache œil noir essora tendrement les long cheveux attaché de son compagnon.

"J'ai dit à Motochika et Motonari de nous rejoindre ici, eux au moins ils on une voiture."

Le jeune brun au long cheveux qui portait un bandeau rouge acquiesça retirant sa veste et entrainant l'autre à une table en le tenant par la main.

"Sacré tempête hein ?" fit Paul derrière son journal alors que Natsumi allait prendre leur commande.

"Oui ! On à été très surprit, heureusement que tu connaissait le coin, pas vrai Masamune ?"

"Ah !" fit le dénommé Masamune en passant un bras par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Ban se mit à rire doucement, fermant la bouche de Ginji.

Ah...on dirait bien qu'une seconde chance leur avait été accordé...dans une nouvelle vie...

OWARI !!!


End file.
